


Building Colors

by GreatCrossZ



Category: Kamen Rider Build, RWBY
Genre: Oh also smash are already taken care of by this point so dont expect them to show up too much, also i guess it's indeed a crossover, i hope yall like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCrossZ/pseuds/GreatCrossZ
Summary: Violet Rabbitan, a teen with no memories of her first six years of life grew up protecting her family from the monsters from the forest. Now they've been gone for a year, but she is still needed as a hero for love and peace. Now, as she attends Beacon, she learns what happened to her mothers and others learn why she fights.





	1. X = 1 Why Do You Fight

**_She dreams of that night often. The night Pandora’s Box crashed into the small woods outside her house on that little island of Patch. The day she saw the two heroines like her mother._ **

**_The day she met a special person._ **

 

* * *

 

_“The grimm are swarming around that box! TanTan, put up heavy duty and keep it safe! I’ll escort the children away!” The one in red shouted, picking up the two girls who stood before her. She ran them as fast as she could away from the crash site, only looking back once when the blue one let out a mighty yell._

 

_She set them down just outside the forest limits, and gave them pats on their heads. “You two head home, we’ll take care of the rest from here.” The red lady spoke, running back into the forest to where her partner still fought. So the kids ran home as fast as their little legs carried, the father they love getting them inside before rushing off after the other Hunters in the area to assist them._

 

_So they sat at home for hours, until the door opened to reveal not only their dad, but their Uncle too! That means they get before bed! The children excitedly rush over to greet the two adults, before their father gave them a slight hush. In their excitement, they failed to see the Uncle was carrying something._

 

_He set the thing down, to reveal it was another kid! Her hair was really dirty, but it was red and blue! It was super cool, because it matched her eyes too. She looked at the other kids for a moment, before hiding behind the Uncle from nervousness._

 

_“Ruby, Yang, this is Violet. She’s gonna be staying here from now on.” The adults told them. Yang just looked at the girl, while Ruby was more interested in the snack that their Uncle had given the three kids._

 

_“Hey dad… Why are her eyes different colors?” Yang asked. She just kept looking at the eyes of the new addition to the family, and all the dad could do was sigh._

 

_“It’s a long story Yang, one I can tell you when you’re older. For now though, you two go to bed, Violet here still needs to get used to the house…”_

 

_The kids didn’t realize until much later in life, that they never saw the blue and red huntresses return from the woods._

* * *

 

Ruby woke up from her dream with a satisfying yawn. Well, she would say it was more like a memory than anything else, considering that was exactly what happened the night that she met Violet. Speaking of which, she hadn’t heard any Remnant shattering kabooms yet, so that must mean either she’s still asleep or working on an experiment that doesn’t require explosive chemicals.

 

She made her way out of her room, greeting the small corgi on her way out. She walked down the wooden hall and knocked on the blue and red door at the end. Today was Violet’s turn to make breakfast after all, so she expected something weird but tasty. The door opened slowly to reveal a more grown up girl from Ruby’s dream.

 

She now stood at about six feet in height, her mismatched eyes shining bright, as she rubbed them to open and wake up. Her hair grew out over the years, but she kept it relatively short, showing a more natural looking black underneath.

 

Violet looked at Ruby, before letting out a small yawn. “Yeah Ruby? I don’t think I’m supposed to wake up for another hour or so…” She spoke in a tired tone, her voice dry yet caring. Ruby nodded slightly, technically Violet would be right here, her wake up isn’t until much later in the morning. Except…

 

“We’re heading into Vale today, remember? The parts we ordered came in today!” She rushed out in an excited manner. Ruby finally managed to convince Violet to build a weapon instead of staying in her room and messing with chemicals all day in an attempt to figure out the weird mist that appears in the forest every four months our so.

 

“Oh….” Violet just closed her eyes for a moment as she thought over what Ruby had said. Then suddenly, part of her raised up looking like a rabbit whose ears just sensed something. “OH! That’s right, I almost forgot!” Her eyes shot open as she closed her door suddenly. It didn’t even take a moment for her to pop back out of the room again, dressed in a red and blue hoodie shirt, ripped jeans, and her signature black skate shoes. “Don’t you have to get ready too? Go get dressed while I make breakfast, and get Yang and TaiDad up.”

 

Violet rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, as Ruby just watched her move past. Sometimes, she swears that Violet can move almost as fast as her. She merely walked back to her room, giving knocks on the doors of the other two family members as she did.

* * *

 

After about thirty minutes, Ruby made her way downstairs, dressed up in her favorite combat skirt outfit. There she smelled the most interesting of scents coming from the kitchen. This was the most fun part of Violet’s Breakfast days. She always changed what she made, usually focusing on two main parts, with a third secret piece. If any of the family got the pieces right, they got more than the rest.

 

Ruby usually fails, losing out to Yang and her dad, but not this time. She closed her eyes and made way into the kitchen, taking in a good whiff of the food as she entered.

 

“Alright, I got this. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, but… You put steaks into the pancakes!” Ruby guessed out, pointing at where she thought Violet was. It was then her hand was dragged down to a plate, where she finally opened her eyes.

 

There she saw… What she guessed! Indeed there were pancakes and eggs, and tiny pieces of steak inside the breakfast centered baked goods. Violet gave small clap of her hands, before going back to making food. “Nice job Ruby! Looks like you get the extra serving today!” Ruby gave a big grin, and puffed out her chest, before she decided to begin eating the fruits of her victory… or rather, steaks of her victory.

 

Soon after, the tall blonde the two other girls called their sister and the even taller father of the trio walked into the kitchen, both eyes closed. Violet and Ruby gave a small chuckle, as Violet went and stopped the two from walking in further. “Sorry you two, but Ruby won today, so no more guessing.” As the two stopped with a slump, opening their eyes.

 

“Aw man, but I was for sure gonna want more. You have pancakes, and those are always good when you make them.” Yang whined, as she took a seat at the table. She looked at her sister, who just gave her a goofy smile as she continued to eat her share of breakfast. “You didn’t use you Dragon bottle to cheat, did you?!” She teased, poking her sisters cheeks full of food.

 

Violet gave a sigh, as she placed a plate of food in front of Yang. “Yang, the dragon bottle doesn’t enhance sense of smell, and you know this because you were the one who discovered the bottle that did. And you know I lock dog up now after the whole cinnamon bun accident.” Yang was frozen in shock before chuckling in a fluster.

 

“Yeah sun dragon, we don’t want a repeat of almost destroying the house with explosive sneezes again do we?” The groups dad spoke, Violet placing a plate in front of him as he sat down, joining them all at the table as she brought her own plate. She began to chow down with a big grin on her face.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault Violet decided to put extra pepper on those sausages! Besides, it’s not like I was using the bottle other than that one time!” Yang argued back, taking another bite off of her pancakes. Violet gave her a deadpan look before offering her counterpoint. “Yang I put that pepper there, because you had been using dog to cheat for three weeks at that point.”

 

Yang froze up again, before mumbling something and going back to eating. The rest of the table gave a small laugh as they continued to eat. And soon enough after the banter and breakfast, it was time for the group to head out.

 

“I want you kids to take care. Especially you Violet, I know how you get when you see new stuff to experiment with, so be careful!” The three’s father shouted out as the three teenagers left the house. “You got it TaiDad!” Violet responded back, pulling out her blocky scroll in the process. Taiyang only sighed as the door closed behind the three. “Honestly… What am I going to do with her?”

* * *

 

“So you said you have a way to get to the ship docks fast enough, that we won’t have to use Bumblebee back and forth?” Yang asked, opening up the small garage off to the side of the house, pulling out her adored motorcycle. Violet nodded, shaking a small yellow bottle and placing it into her blocky scroll. The device unfolded and grew in size, until it landed at a mere three feet off of the ground. Hovering in place, the now board shaped phone had a gear saw at its front, and a black and red hazard coloring scheme surrounding its border.

 

“I’m still not used to using a motorcycle, especially since the flight mode still has a few kinks to buff out, so Machine Builder is out of the question. My dear ladies, may I introduce you, to the Boarding Builder! Yet another of my genius creations!” Violet boasted, hopping on top of the board, letting it sway underneath her. Ruby’s eyes sparkled as she rushed all around the board, Yang rolling her eyes as she pulled her younger sister away from it, and onto the back of Bumblebee.

 

“Cool machine Vi, but can really match my bike’s speed? I mean, after all it’s just a hoverboard with a bottle in it.” Yang smirked, grazing a hand over the yellow bike like it was a pet. Violet smirked, putting on a pair of mismatched goggles, as suddenly clamps latched onto her feet. The two girls eyes widened for a moment when they saw this, Yang nervously chuckling a little bit as she hopped onto her bike.

 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Violet spoke, and with that she was off. The board racing off towards the airship docks, leaving Yang and Ruby in its dust. The two could drop their jaws as they saw the red and blue girl race off before them. Yang quickly changed her expression into a large and cocky grin as she revved up Bumblebee, before racing after her.

* * *

 

“You cheated! You totally cheated!” Yang whined as she cruised on top of Bumblebee, Ruby planting herself firmly on the back of the bike, Violet on top of her board as the three moved along the streets of Vale. She looked at Yang with a smirk, her hands resting softly against her hair. “I don’t know how I could’ve cheated… It’s not like we set up any rules for our nonexistent race…” Violet teased back, her board accelerating a little.

 

Eventually the group came to a stop in front of a small store, From Dust Till Dawn. There Ruby hopped off of Bumblebee, and Violet hopped off of Builder, letting the board fold back into its scroll form. She quickly grabbed it and placed it into her pocket. Yang gave them a wave goodbye as she went off to do whatever it was she was going to do, which was returned by the other two as they walked into the store.

 

Inside the store the two split up, Ruby going to the back to look at weapon catalogues as she put her headphones on, while Violet was told by the clerk that her item was in the back. She had already paid for it, she just needed to put it on and her project would be done.

 

As she walked off, and grabbed the small yellow drill end off a stack of boxes, she barely noticed the door open. It was then she felt something cold and hard press into her back. “Hands up. Nothing sudden, or else. Now pull out your wallet and give me all the lien you have.” Violet stiffened up slightly. She wasn’t expecting to be robbed, but she could slip out of this.

 

She looked around her while she slowly reached into her pocket. ‘Okay, we have a man behind me, at least around my height. I’ve got a small barrier to my right, and a wall to the left. If I apply a little aura, I could survive the bullet, but I’d still be hurt at point blank. But if I use one of the lein coins I have on me…’

 

She pulled out a small coin, and putting her thumb underneath flicked it out. “Whoops…” She said in a faux scared tone, as the coin bounced off the shelf to her right, then off of the wall, before landing in the eye of her would be robber. Quickly spinning around, Violet pulled out a small red bottle from her pocket, giving it a shake before giving a swift jab to the criminal.

 

At the same time across the store, a similar event was happening with Ruby. A man went to rob her, she pulled out a light blue bottle, and kicked him away. The two crooks went flying through the store windows, followed by the blurs of the two girls.

 

Landing outside, Ruby pulled a small bar out from behind her, the piece of metal quickly unfolding into a giant scythe of grand proportion. Stabbing it into the ground, she looked at Violet who merely smirked as she pulled out an odd looking belt buckle. Strapping it to her waist, it wrapped around her in a yellow belt, as she took out a blue bottle and began to shake it alongside the red one from before.

 

Suddenly a small crowd of similar looking crooks swarmed out of the store, followed by a man in white and a bowler hat. “I’ve got to say red, mismatch, I’m impressed. Not only did you manage to kick some of my men at speeds only hunters could do, you managed to piss me off as fast as hunters do too. Now, I’m willing to forget this ever happened, just so long as you let us leave.”

 

“Do you really expect us to be a couple of idiot kids that just automatically listen to adults no matter what?” Violet stopped shaking the bottles, twisting the caps on top of them with her thumbs before placing them into her buckle.

 

**“RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!”**

 

The man in white scowled as he clicked his tongue. “Guess not. After all, brats are always smarter than they look.” He let out sarcastically, watching as pipes began to form around Violet. The pipes began flowing with red and blue liquid, beginning to resemble armor towards the ends. Violet let out a smirk as she began to turn the handle on her buckle, the bottles shaking more, the machine letting out a mechanical song as she cranked.

 

As she finished, the liquids began to take a solid form, creating actual armor as it swirled around in the pipes. Finally the machine let out a confirmation noise, Violet punching the palm of her hand before throwing her arms to her sides.

 

**“ARE YOU READY?!”**

 

“Henshin!” The armor slammed onto her body, causing a large amount of steam to pile off of her, as the mooks and man in white could only stare in awe at what had happened. She couldn’t possibly be real right? This girl being some kind of armored superhero was just an illusion right?!

 

**“THE HOPPING STEEL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!”**

 

The eyes of the armor shone brightly, the red forming the side of a rabbit, the blue forming that of a tank. Her armor crossed over itself, yet it blended together as if it was always supposed to be these two together. She dragged the tip of her index finger along the tank’s barrel, folding the finger back in before letting it burst into full openness at the end.

 

“My victory for success, is calculated!” She exclaimed proudly, as Ruby merely rolled her eyes. The two stood ready to fight, as the mooks just stood in awe. The man in white pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Well, get them!” He shouted as he pointed his cane towards the two girls.

 

Violet rushed a small group first, letting Ruby to fend off the rest. She punched the first one she got close enough to, sending her fist into his lower jaw. The soft glow of red aura said she hit, but the blood that leaked out of the man's mouth meant she broke the aura for a second. The other three saw their bleeding comrade and quickly rushed at Violet all together. She kicked the first one away, sending a sidekick into his ribs, causing him to gasp for air as he was sent back. She grabbed the second one, kneed him in the stomach, and tossed him away. Lastly, she jumped up high, her red leg glowing for a split second, before axe kicking the third one, sending him into the pavement.

 

Flourishing a couple backflips, she moved back to Ruby, where she was sending the last of her opponents away. Quickly shaking her bottle, she loaded it into the scythe, an image of a dragon popping out.

 

**“DRAGON!”**

 

She took aim at the last goon, and fired the shot. A small bullet, quickly sped out of the weapon, before it was shrouded in a veil of blue energy, followed by the image of a dragon. It made impact with the goon, sending him flying behind the man in white.

 

Once more all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. “Worth every penny, truly. Well Red, Mismatch. Seems like it’s time for me to make my leave. But don’t worry, I have a parting gift for you!” He once more raised his cane, as the bottom opened and it fired out a round of glowing red dust.

 

Violet rushed in front of Ruby, and swatted the arm away with her blue tank arm. When the explosion occurred behind them, the man in white was already escaping up a nearby ladder. The store clerk walked as fast as he could out of the store, looking at the knocked out goons on the street.

 

Violet met up with him, as Ruby ran after the man. “We’ll take care of that guy to the best of our abilities, you call the police and arrest these guys.” She spoke as quickly and calmly as she could, the man giving her a nod before she raced off after Ruby. With another glow of her red rabbit leg, she scaled the building in a single jump.

 

There on the roof, she was met with an unusual sight. Ruby had changed her scythe into a sniper rifle, and was firing upon a helicopter, accompanied by a blond woman in what seemed like the kind of clothes a teacher would wear in one of those dramas they would watch on TV, but with a cape. The two were trading blows between the vehicle, in a constant back and forth.

 

“Shit, I don’t have anything long range! If only I had that p- OH WAIT!” Violet pulled out the yellow drill tip, as pipes formed from the silver gear in her belt, a large drill with no head forming at the top. She quickly grabbed it by the handle, as she placed the end at the top, the drill tightening around. She detached the end, and placed the yellow piece inside the side of the handle, as the machine whirred to life.

 

**“DRILL CRUSHER!”**

 

She began to fire at the helicopter, rushing forwards to meet with the other two. For a moment, the blonde woman paused in her tracks, looking at the armored person beside her, she shook it off as she went back to attacking.

 

The helicopter continued to get further away, which is when Violet decided enough was enough. She pulled the blue bottle out of her driver, and placed it into the handle of her weapon. An image of a tank appeared for a second, as the machine called out.

 

**“READY GO!”**

 

With a whir and loop of funky music, energy began to gather in the barrel of the drill gun, Violet beginning to hold the weapon in both of her hands, as she took a steady aim at the flying vehicle. Soon, a glowing blue ball of energy formed at the end and she pulled the trigger.

 

**“VOLTECH BREAK!”**

 

The blue ball of energy fired out, forming into the shell of a tank round, hitting one of the blades keeping the vehicle in flight. The helicopter began to smoke, as it moved faster away from the group.

 

“That should keep it going too far, maybe we can still catch it!” Violet said in hurry as she went to run after it, but was stopped in her tracks by a purple light surrounding her legs. She tried to find the source but instead she was dragged off of the roof by something she couldn’t see yet.

 

* * *

 

How did she get in this situation? She was stuck in a room at the police station, where the blonde woman was staring her down, with zweihanders instead of daggers. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but soon enough a man in a green suit walked in, his cane making taps on the ground every so often. He took a seat in front of her at the table, giving a comforting smile.

 

“I would offer you some cookies, but our red friend ate them all in a flurry.” He gave with a chuckle, causing Violet to chuckle with him. She could imagine Ruby scarfing down the treats super fast, probably mumbling something too.

 

“It’s fine, I imagine it would be harder to talk with anyways.” She spoke back in the calmest tone she could manage. She didn’t know why she was here, but she imagined it would be important in a sense. The man simply nodded, before he took out a scroll and showed her footage of the fight she was just a part of.

 

“Tell me, where did you learn to fight like this? I’ve never seen anybody fight with armor like this, and not in such a quick style fashion, constantly changing their style.” He got out. Straight to the point, Violet nodded before responding.

 

“The fighting styles came from studying my sister Yang as well as other hand to hand styles. As for the armor, I made it myself. I made it so I could protect my family from those weird monsters that would come from the forest sometimes. They stopped appearing a year or so ago though, so now I just use it to train.” She explained, the man in green nodded along, as on the scroll he brought up a wall of text and turned it to himself.

 

“Yes, your name is Violet Rabbitan, correct? You’ve been living with the Xiao Long’s and Ms. Rose for about ten years since you were found at the age of six inside of the forest when the Pandora Box crashed on Remnant. Birth parents: Scarlet Rabbina and Azure Tannka, both missing since the discovery of the box.” He concluded, setting the scroll on the table, as Violet looked down. She never liked talking about her real parents, after all she doesn’t remember them. She should’ve since she would’ve lived with them for six years by then, but she was told that the Box messed with her memories.

 

“Tell me, Ms. Rabbitan, why did you decide to fight these monsters? Surely aside from being in debt to this family, you had an ulterior motive?” The man prodded her, locking his hands together as he set his elbows on the table’s surface.

 

“Oh no, my family said they would’ve taken me in under any conditions. Any debts I would’ve had were wiped when I finally started calling them my family. As for my motive…” She looked down for a moment, a frown forming on her face. She looked back at the man with a look of determination, seen only by him on the faces of far older huntsmen, ones who had been fighting for the majority of their lives. “I created the driver so that my family could live in peace, and be surrounded by the same love they gave me. Now, if I see anybody in trouble, I can’t help but fight for them as well. The one thing I desire, is a world full of Love and Peace.”

 

The man looked at her in surprise. A child such as this already has a purpose to achieve. Sure it is a hard stretch to achieve this goal, but the look she gave him was telling of how she would surely achieve this feat. The last time he had seen such a face was when he met a rose that had bloomed in summer…

 

“Tell me, do you know who I am?” He asked, lowering his arms down into his lap, as he smiled wider. Violet shook her head in response, while the man leaned forward in his chair. “I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and Ms. Rabbitan, I would like for you attend my school so that you can achieve this dream of yours. Your dream of Love and Peace.”

 

Violet’s eyes widened in response. The headmaster of the famous hunting school… Wants her? This was a dream surely, but not a bad one. She quickly nodded her head, ending with a bow. “I would be honored to attend Beacon Academy, sir!”

* * *

 

Ruby and Violet were embraced in a tight hug by the yellow brawler, as the two struggled for air. “Oh, I’m so happy my little sisters are both attending Beacon with me! This is gonna be so awesome!” Ruby was basically clawing at Yang to escape. When she finally let go, the two were gasping for air.

 

“Please don’t make a big deal over this. I’m awkward enough about this as is, I don’t need more anxiety piled on that.” Ruby let, in between gasps for breath. Yang looked at her with a quizzical look. “Why not, you got moved ahead two years? And Violet you weren’t even in a training academy before here! You two should be pumped about this!”

 

“Don’t get us wrong Yang, we are excited, but we’re also nervous. We got moved ahead so much, and don’t know if we’re ready for such difficult tasks such as this. Imagine how much Ruby’s grades are going to suffer because she got in on combat!” Violet argued back, her breath finally catching up to her. Ruby, catching up as well offered a point as well. “I’m already terrible with math, so I’m glad Vi will be able to help me study, but she’ll have trouble with Grimm studies at first, since she’s still working on biological chemistry! Yang, we’re happy, but we don’t want to be treated as special.”

 

“Aw, but why not? You two are for sure going to be popular, the Bee’s knees in fact!” She let out with a chuckle, the two responding with a sigh. “I don’t want to be the bee’s knees Yang, I don’t want any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees.” Ruby replied, as Violet looked over to see a news program playing.

 

It was showing bits of the robbery from the night before, as the man in white was revealed to be notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. Just as the reporter went to speak about a White Fang rally, it switched to Glynda Goodwitch, the night from before going on about some kind of speech about how great Beacon was. At that Violet was still thinking about Roman.

 

‘What was he doing in that store anyways? It said he was involved in a string of dust robberies all over, but who would need that much dust?’ She snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby tugged on her sleeve to look out the window. There she saw the grand castle of a school that was Beacon Academy.

 

“There it is, Beacon Academy. Our home for the next four years…” Ruby let out, watching as the scenery passed by. The three girls hugged each other, but the moment was ruined when a blonde boy in armor came walking over and found that Yang’s boots were the best place to unload his breakfast.

 

“OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY!”  
  
“EWWWWW, GROSSGROSSGROSSGROSSGROSS GROSSSSSSS!!!!!”

 

“YOU BETTER HELP CLEAN THESE! VIOLET PULL OUT CLEANER!”  
  
Violet sighed as she looked out the window. This was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

 

**Hey there! Bet you didn’t expect his did you? Yeah, I kinda wrote myself into a wall with Cyclone Effected Petals, and hadn’t started on the remake of Build Up Fate I said I was going to make. That’s my b.**

 

**But I’m here now! And I’m posting in two places! That’s right, if you’re reading this on AO3, welcome to my stories. I think they are all shit, but people like them for some reason! Anyways, if you’re on FF.net I’ve already deleted Build Up Fate. Meanwhile CEP is gonna be on Hiatus until otherwise stated.**

 

**Now for the question people wanted to know most! Why do I put openings on my fics? Well, it helps me organize at which part of the story I’m in! I have trouble remembering things, and I’m always looking far too ahead in the plot of my stories. I put the op’s there so I can pick up where I was in the plot and continue you accordingly. We wouldn’t wanna go from slice of life to death drama in the blink of an eye now would we?**

 

**I haven’t decided on an OP for the first arc, but seeing as this is a remake, I was thinking maybe Chozetsu Dynamic? I’m not sure, but if any of you reading this have suggestions please give them to me! I’m saving Be The One for the very end of the plot, so that’s just a heads up.**

 

**Anyways, enjoy the read! Oh and here’s the mock preview for next chapter whenever that is!**

 

  * ****Jackie!!!****



 

* * *

 

 

**Next Time, On Building Colors!**

 

**Violet: You really shouldn’t shake dust vials like that, someone could’ve gotten hurt in an explosion.**

**?: She’s the heiress to the Schnee dust company, but I didn’t expect someone to lecture her on using dust. Guess they have plenty to learn, aside from learning to treat its Faunus employees fairly.**

**Ruby: Do you think the Cross-Z system will ever be ready?**

**Violet: I don’t know how you ended up like this Yang, but I will save you!**

**Building Colors: 60/30 = 2. The Shining Dragon**

**Violet: Build Up!**


	2. 60/30 = 2 The Shining Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Ruby meet some people that will eventually have an impact on their lives. Ruby remembers why she holds the Dragon fullbottle.

“Actually...those-are-my-friends-now-okay-bye!” Yang spat out in a hurry as she zoomed past Ruby and Violet, the former spinning out of control until she made a large thunk sound against a whole cart of suitcases. Violet could only wince in response to the fall, watching as a short white haired girl chewed Ruby out, before slowly making her way over to help her red clad sister up.

 

“Ruby, what have I said about Yang and standing ground?” Violet began to lecture, until she noticed what was happening in front of her. The girl in white was shaking dust in front of Ruby. Fire dust. With a loose lid. Violet’s eyes widened, quickly out a pair of battles and shaking them, running in.

 

Ruby now on the verge of sneezing didn’t even get to acknowledge Violet, her nose about to twitch out the wrong way and most likely send the two down the cliff. Then her nose started to not feel anything tingly. In fact it felt kinda cold. She looked to her left and saw that Violet had opened a greenish bottle, which was slowly dragging the dust cloud away from her and the other. She closed the green bottle, now opening a blue and clear one which began to clear away the cloud, sending a majority of it upwards. There it stayed for a moment before…

 

KRAKOOM! The cloud exploded in a small flurry, sending the three back a little bit. As it settled, Violet walked closer to the other two, taking the dust bottle from the girl in white’s hand. “Ruby, I understand you weren’t expecting it but please mind Yang’s sheer strength next time she moves you, then this won’t happen again.” Violet let out in a clearly disappointed tone, tightening the lid on the bottle. She handed it back to the girl, a slight glare in her eye.

 

“And as for you, I’d recommend caution when speaking with others. Not only were you potentially reprimanding a person for something they didn’t mean to do, but you also failed to notice the physical harm you were doing in the process. Honestly, you should be more careful with dust, if I weren’t here then who knows what would’ve happened. You two could have exploded, and been sent flying right off of the cliff.” Violet finished, turning her back on the girl as she went to adjust Ruby’s cloak which had been slightly shifted since the fall.

 

“And who are you to talk to me like that?! Don’t you know who I am?” The girl in white shouted in annoyance at Violet and Ruby, the former merely turning to meet her with the most sarcastic look she could muster, before replying. “Should I? It doesn’t seem like you’re that important if I don’t.”

 

Before the girl could blow up further, a fourth voice interrupted the three. “She’s Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The esteemed company that helps ship dust all around Remnant.” A girl in black with only a subtle hint of white and purple here and there approached the group, handing yet another dust bottle to Weiss. “Thank you! Finally some proper recognition. I thou-”

 

“The same company, responsible for unfair labor laws against Faunus in more modern times, and also shady back door dealings.” The girl added further in, hiding a rather blatant smirk behind a book. Weiss could only grow further outraged at these remarks, while Ruby and Violet giggled a bit behind her. “Though I am surprised the heiress to such a place would need lessons in dust management like this, perhaps other than treating other people fairly, the Schnee family has plenty to learn.”

 

Weiss growled, at this point too angry to reply with anything, instead grabbing her things, placing them on the cart and walking away with the items in tow. Ruby could only stare in awe at the great burn her sister and this stranger just created in a complete random chance. Then as she heard footsteps move behind her, she noticed the girl in black walk away. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what. Then, she saw Violet grab her shoulder for just a second.

 

“Hey wait up.” The girl stopped and quickly turned to see Violet, a big doofy smile on her face. “It was really cool of you to help out back there. I appreciate it a lot, and I’m sure Ruby does too. Do you wanna head to the main hall with us? I’m sure we’d make great company!” She offered, taking her hand off of the other. Ruby smiled at Violet, the elder of the two continuing to smile.

 

“I’m not so sure, after all it’s not like I could add anything to any conversation that could come up.” The girl responded, lowering her book ever so slightly. Ruby looked at her and noticed she looked hesitant. ‘Does she not want to be around us?’

 

“Oh nonsense, it sounds like you could add anything in. An experiment is no fun if you don’t try something new after all. Tell you what, after the initiation speech, I’ll treat you to some food in the cafeteria, the nice pay for stuff that they’re sure to have.” Violet offered, once more showing a smile. The girl in black lowered her book all the way, showing a small grin on her face. “Sure, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I’m Blake, nice to meet you.”

 

Violet responded with a thumbs up and a toothy smile. “I’m Violet, and this little cookie”, she replied pulling Ruby into a one armed hug, “Is my little sister Ruby. Nice to meet you Blake!” Ruby gave a small wave, out of a mix of friendliness, nervousness, and confusion.

 

Now just as they were about to head off, yet another voice interrupted them. “Hey, wait up!” The voice pleaded, panting as it ran over to speak with the three. Before them stood a somewhat tall and lanky blonde scraggled mess of a teen, who seemed to be wearing both armor and the most casual school clothes possible. “Are you heading to the main hall? I’m kinda lost, and need help.”

 

Violet nodded, patting the boy on the shoulder. “Sure thing! It would only be the nice thing to do! But uhm, can I ask you something?” The boy looked at her in confusion, scratching his head a little. “Uh, sure?”

 

“Aren’t you the guy who puked on Yang’s shoes?”

 

* * *

 

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

**Kamen Rider Build!**

**_I keep my ideals with me._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 

**_Time to pay for all of my mistakes,_ **

**_That I made without an ounce of shame._ **

**_I moved on and threw my life away._ **

**_Thank God I got out while I could,_ **

**_I nearly gave it all away to_ **

**_an unknown and empty fate._ **

**_Dead eyes that know_ **

**_the price that I paid._ **

**_And if they could only_ **

**_just focus on today,_ **

**_Maybe they’ll shine!_ **

 

_Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora’s Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 

**_A brand new life, but I_ **

**_still feel left behind,_ **

**_Every day there’s something_ **

**_off, is this what I wanted?_ **

 

_She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 

**_Is this a game? ‘Cause nobody_ **

**_else is quite the same!_ **

**_The possibilities have opened up. Ah._ **

 

_Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora’s Box flies in between her._

 

**_Dreaming! My mind rewinds_ **

**_I just can’t fill the_ **

**_hole, inside of my heart_ **

**_So let’s get out, escape_ **

**_from the dark of the night!_ **

 

_The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 

**_The future unknown seems to_ **

**_twist and distort itself unless_ **

**_we look straight forward._ **

**_I’m sick of lying to myself got_ **

**_to stand up straight and fight!_ **

 

_The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 

**_I keep my ideals with me, each time_ **

**_‘Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,_ **

**_the fuel that we need to light the fire_ **

 

_She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 

**_Gongs are ringing out now._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

 

* * *

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that motion sickness is a fairly common issue, and people really shouldn’t make fun of others if they have it.” The boy, who the three had come to learn was named Jaune, complained as he used his hand to accentuate his point.

 

“No, we get it. That just doesn’t change the fact you puked on my sisters boots. Just be glad none of it got into her hair.” Ruby added in, her eyes dilating at the end when she mentioned her older sisters hair. Jaune and Blake looked at her in confusion before looking at Violet. “What does that mean?” Blake popped first, Jaune merely nodding along.

 

Violet turned her head to look at the two, which is when they noticed her eyes had changed from their happy sparkle… To an expression that only those who have had the fear of the gods put in them would have. “I’m going to warn you now, just in case you ever become friends with her hair. You value your life… **You value Yang’s hair.** ” The girl turned her head back forward as they finally entered Beacon’s halls.

 

“Actually there is something else I wanted to ask.” Jaune got out, rushing forward a bit to look at the two leading sisters faces. “If you two are sister, how come you look nothing like each other?”

 

Blake looked at Jaune with shock. ‘That’s not just a question you can ask somebody like that!’ The two sisters looked at each other before giggling slightly. “Ah man, it’s been a while since we heard that question.” Violet giggled out.

 

“Ah, the answers simple in this case. Ruby and I aren’t related by blood. TaiDad took me in after the Pandora Crash, and we just became the thickest of thieves ever since. Right Ruby?” Violet explained, looking at her little sis who had responded by crossing her fingers together. Jaune nodded his head, until he just suddenly stopped mid nod.

 

“Wait, the Pandora Crash? You mean that day when the entire continent suffered a week long power outage? How’d that cause you to move in with Ruby and her family?” Jaune brought forth another question, but this time Blake was curious herself. She had done plenty of research on the crash herself, curious as to how just a box had managed to cause so much damage. Yet despite the power loss, all manners of deaths during that time were unrelated to the crash, except for….

 

Then she looked at Violet for a moment, the girl looking down, her eyes covered by her now shaggy hair. And then it hit Blake. “You’re the daughter of RabRab and TanTan.” Ruby turned in surprise faster then Blake could blink, while Jaune’s jaw dropped. “You mean THE superhero huntress duo RabRab and TanTan?! Oh man, I loved hearing about their stories as a kid! I always wondered why they stopped being talked about, but I guess they had to take care of their kid alongside another family.” He let out excitedly, while Blake just shook her head.

 

“Jaune, RabRab and TanTan didn’t make it out of the Crash. They were the first responders to the box landing, and were overwhelmed by powerful Grimm.” Blake explained, Jaune’s gaze turning from one of respect and admiration, to one of worry and regret.

 

“Oh. Ohhhh, oh my gods I am so sorry. I didn’t know…” He went on rambling, but was stopped by Violet raising her hand. He looked at her, and finally she raised her head, a look of sorrow on her face. “Let’s just drop the subject okay.” She stated, as she resumed the walk. The rest of their little group following behind the girl, as Ruby pulled them in close.

 

“When she was found, Violet had been in exposure to the Box’s content for so long doctors said it must have messed with her memory. She doesn’t remember anything about her parents.” Ruby explained quietly, the two older teens nodding as the pulled away a bit. Soon enough, the group had found themselves inside the main hall.

 

“Ruby! Violet! I saved you two some spots!” They heard the familiar shouts of a certain yellow brawler. Ruby jumped up and ran over to her elder sister before giving her a hug. Violet chuckled a bit, turning to look at Blake. “Ready for the speech? I’m still treating you afterwards, so might as well come join us.” Blake nodded, as the two went off on their own, Jaune choosing to stay behind.

 

“Hey Yang, nice of you to ditch us earlier.” Violet said, Yang looking at her in a smiled sadness. “You too? I thought it would be a good chance for you to make friends. And it seems I was right!” The sunny dragon smiled as she looked at the book reader they had managed to have tag along with them. “I’m Yang! And you are?”

 

“Blake, Violet and Ruby told me about you. Pardon if I stand a bit away from you, I just don’t want to break the rule these two set up.” Blake replied stepping just a bit closer to the other teens, as Yang formed an ‘o’ with her mouth. “She’s smart! I like her!”

 

Ruby chuckled a bit before the sounds of a microphone caught her, and everyone else in the hall’s, attention. On the stage stood Professor Ozpin, holding his cane calmly as he stood ready to speak.

 

“Thank you. I’m sure you are all excited to begin school here, on the mission to achieve your dream of becoming the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses, but I want to make sure you all get something very clear.” Ozpin leaned into the mic, as the student body leaned with him.

 

“If becoming a huntsman is your one and only goal while attending this school, then I am afraid you have chosen the wrong place to be. Beacon, as a word, represent a light that is meant to help guide others. We are certain you each have dreams of protecting others, of raising money to help others, or just wanting to be famous. We accept you, for we realize you will be more ambitious than the rest, as you want to be the ones who shape the world next.”

 

Violet and Ozpin’s eyes met, if only for a brief moment, before the man continued. “I, and the rest of Beacon’s staff, are more than willing to help you achieve your dreams. But, for the present, I will address what happens next. Tonight you will all sleep in the main hall after we disassemble the stage, and tomorrow during the initiation exam, you will be partnered up and given your dorms. For now however, enjoy your time. It’s still a grand morning, become accustomed with the school. Thank you.”

 

And with that, the headmaster walked off stage, while a majority of the students clapped for the speech in politeness. As the rest of the student body began chattering amongst themselves, Violet turned to meet with her peers. “Shall we go get some food? Not only am I starving, but I promised Blake here some food for helping us out earlier.”

 

Yang and Ruby nodded, while Blake only looked at Violet in curiosity. The daughter of the two huntresses responsible for inspiring an entire new generation to become idealistic heroes like them, not only forgets her time with them, but is hurt by the idea of talking about them.

 

* * *

 

The cafeteria of Beacon, large and majestic, was rather empty for the most part. Sure there were students here and there, but the table the four sat at was practically barren. The four had begun talking over their fighting styles and how people would be assigned. As Ruby began to chow down on some form of noodle soup, Blake had posed a question that Violet couldn’t help but answer.

 

“What were those bottles you used earlier?” She asked, looking at the small clip Violet held on her pants which contained at least three of the small containers. Yang looked in surprise at Blake, before seeing Violet pull out the iconic red rabbit bottle.

 

“I call them Fullbottles. As for what they are, I guess you could say they fit in with my weapon. They each have individual abilities, but when I use them with my, er, weapon, they become much stronger.” She explained, shaking the bottle a bit, before putting it back into her pocket.

 

Ruby nodded along, bringing out a small blue bottle of her own as she swallowed her soup. “For instance, my Dragon bottle enhances my muscles and increases my overall strength over a short burst of time. When I hit things, they burst out blue energy like phwoosh!” She exclaimed as she used her arms to make an explosion effect.

 

“If that’s the case, then why doesn’t Yang use it? You were saying she has a brawling fighting style earlier right? Wouldn’t it make more sense for her to use it?” The three sisters went silent for a moment. Blake was taken a bit aback by this, from what she knew these three were usually pretty talkative.

 

It wasn’t until Yang spoke, that she understood why. “I can’t use the Dragon fullbottle, because it could destroy my muscle structure.” Blake looked at her with wide eyes, before looking at Ruby, clutching the bottle close to her chest. Finally she looked to Violet, who had put her arms on the table as she looked at Blake.

 

“It’s a long story, and one I’d be glad to tell one day, but right now is not the best time. C’mon, I’ll go get you your food now.” Violet spoke calmly, getting up from the table as Blake followed suit. Ruby looked down at her bottle, the face of the dragon staring back at her. Yang wasn’t lying about the Dragon bottle being dangerous to her, but it wouldn’t hurt her muscles. No. The effects of the dragon on her would change her into that monster again. And she didn’t want that, not at all.

 

* * *

 

_The orange monster tossed Violet across the field of their house, Ruby watching from afar. It was supposed to be Yangs fifteenth birthday, and they would party outside so their dad could show her that he agreed to teach her to ride a motorcycle. Yet, when they out, Yang had been cut all over, as the last pieces of a grimm faded behind her. That wasn’t the scary part though. No._

 

_The mysterious mist that would appear since the crash had entered her lungs, and both Ruby and Violet knew too well what that did to a person. Yet the gas had also entered her wounds, and nobody knew what that did. Yang was wrapped in metallic flesh as she lit on fire, becoming a burning mangle of a humanoid that went on a rampage. Violet quickly transforming, charged at her before being tossed._

 

_Landing into the side of a tree, she fell down quickly, rolling just in time to dodge a fireball. “I don’t know why you ended up like this Yang, but I promise I will save you!” She shouted charging back to fight, managing to land a kick before being punted back by the creatures arm. She grunted as she made contact with the ground, her leg making an odd pop sound._

 

_Ruby moved closer a little, not being able to bare seeing her sisters fighting like this. Then she noticed Violet pulling out two more bottles. The bottles the last two monsters that showed up had created, as she began to shake them. Flowing from behind her, equations of various kinds drove back the creature as Violet managed to stand up. Pulling the bottles out of her driver, she placed to new ones in._

 

**_“WHALE! JET! BEST MATCH!”_ **

 

_Violet turned on the handle, liquids of blue and aqua flowing out before becoming completely filled. As she finished cranking, the driver once more let out a confirmation._

 

**_“ARE YOU READY?!”_ **

 

_“Build Up.” The words rang out, echoing in fact as Violet crossed her arms for a moment, throwing them back down._

 

**_“THE HIGH FLY BIG WAVE! WHALEJET! YEAH~!”_ **

 

_The armor slammed down on her, steam pouring out. She stood proudly as jet wings sprouted from Violet’s back, a whale and jet reflected in her helmets eyes. The creature merely threw another fireball, which was met by a sphere of water shooting out from Violet’s hands. Throwing a few more, the fires burning on top of the creature were extinguished, as Violet turned the handle once more._

 

**_“READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!”_ **

 

_A line trapped the creature in place, as Violet leaped back. Meeting at the front of the line, she charged forward, the wings on her back propelling her faster as she surrounded herself in a veil of water. She dashed straight through the creature, causing it to explode into green mist and Yang’s unconscious body to fall down. Quickly spinning around, Violet opened an empty bottle and absorbed the green mist into it. Moving over to Yang, she picked her up and motioned for Ruby to follow her into the house._

 

* * *

 

_Ruby sat outside of Violet’s room in silence, before the sounds of two different sets of footsteps caught her attention. Yang walked out first her face downwards and sad, Violet matching in expression as she came out second. Ruby was about to get up when Violet stopped. Kneeling down, she handed Ruby the same Dragon bottle she would still hold years later._

 

_“Ruby, this bottle is very important and I need you to keep it safe.” She explained, holding Ruby’s hand, and therefore the bottle, tightly. “The weird mist entered Yang’s bloodstream, and as a result we found that if she were to try and use this bottle she could get really hurt. It will fade eventually, but for now I entrust it to you.”_

 

_Ruby nodded as she looked at her older sister. Her wounds had healed, but she couldn’t even look at Ruby while the bottle was in sight. Putting the bottle in her pocket, she gave her sister a big hug which was returned in kind. They never asked why she went into the woods, but since then they noticed Yang would occasionally wear a red or blue scarf when she went out. They asked her about that, but all she said was that she found them out on a walk one day._

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon it was reaching time for bed. Ruby and Yang had already changed into their usual pajamas, and they lied down next to Blake, who had once more begun reading her book. Chatting a little, even adding her own points sometimes, the three passed the time as they waited for Violet. Soon enough she appeared before the three in just a loose tee and some shorts. “Hey Blake, I’ve been meaning to ask, but what’s that book about?”

 

The girl in black looked at Violet with a smile before replying. “It’s about a man with two souls, each vying for control over his body. It’s pretty heartbreaking at times, but it’s definitely worth a read.” She replied, showing her the title of the book. Violet took mental note of it, but was quickly dragged out of happiness when she heard that spoiled voice from this morning.

 

“Could one of you please turn out that light? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Weiss complained unaware of who she was talking to as of yet. Violet turned to look at her, which is Weiss’ face took on one of shock. “Sorry mistress, but we still have an hour and a half before we actually have to go to bed. If you want to talk and offer an apology for being I’d be willing to hear it, but until then our light stays on.”

 

Yang looked at the two girls in confusion. “Did I miss something? What’s going on?” The blonde brawler asked, as she could see the metaphorical sparks of tension between Weiss and Violet. Blake sighed, closing her book to look at Yang. “After you apparently ditched your sisters, you caused Ruby to spin out and crash into her luggage. She took out her frustrations over the accident on Ruby, and almost caused them to explode. Thankfully Violet used her fullbottles to direct the explosion away.”

 

Ruby pushed Violet and Weiss away from each other, calming the two only a slight bit. She sighed before looking at Weiss. “I know you’re probably still upset about this morning, and I understand, I’ll try to make up my clumsiness to you later. However, despite her rudeness, Violet is right. We still have time before the mandatory lights out and we would just like to have a bit of fun before we worry about our test tomorrow.” Ruby explained calmly. Violet looked at her in surprise, wondering where this confidence had come from, until she noticed a certain blue bottle in Ruby’s hand.

 

Weiss huffed, before replying herself. “Fine, I’ll leave you to it. And, uhm, Ruby was it?” She asked, looking away from the girl in red. Ruby gave a nod, before Weiss spoke again. “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier. I had misplaced a piece of luggage and was worried someone might have taken it. Seeing you fall on my stuff was just an out to get rid of my anger and I took it too easily.” She walked away as soon as she was, leaving the three girls who met this morning in shock. Yang was still confused, but she guessed this was something important and let it be.

 

After that little exchange, the four went back to their friendly exchanges, and minutes before they turned off their light, Ruby and Violet were laying down, because Ruby wanted to know the answer to a question. “Do you think the Cross-Z system will ever be ready?”

 

Violet nodded her head a little, understanding of where the question was coming from. After all, the dragon she intended for Ruby to use for transformations had been in development for almost a year at this point. She was always so close to done, but there was a small problem.

 

She couldn’t calculate for Ruby’s semblance. Ruby’s incredible speed.

 

Everytime she would put in the last bit of data, Ruby would reach a new speed and she would have to start on the speed stats again. She didn’t want the suit to shatter when Ruby broke the sound barrier, and because her suit wouldn’t evolve with Best Matches like Violet’s could, the data couldn’t update constantly.

 

“I don’t know. I still need to figure out how it will adjust to your speed. I might be a genius, but this problem is either too great or too simple to solve right now.” She explained, closing her eyes with a sigh of sadness. Ruby has been looking forward to training as a rider for so long, to be a superhero like her sister is would be great.

 

“Man that sucks. I wish there was a way that my speed could just be like, a constant. Like zero!” Ruby said excitedly, getting comfortable in her laying position. Violet just chuckled as she too got comfortable. “Ruby any number could be a constant. Zero is just zero like always.”

 

Yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Ruby said for the rest of the night. Set her speed to zero? If she did that, instead of having to write a standard speed, she could just write a could to adjust to her speed instead of having to constantly update! She was a genius, but she was also an idiot. Slipping underneath her covers, she pulled her suitcase underneath and began to work on Ruby’s passing the test gift.

 

After all, now she’ll have to train on weekends to help protect love and peace.

 

* * *

 

**Yo yo yo! Thanks for the positive feedback on chapter one! I had worried it wouldn’t be that good, but I’m glad you all seemed to like it! I also decided on the theme for the first arc! Odd Future [specifically the short english cover by Studio Yuraki]! I’m still used to writing in little writer words at the end, so I’m not quite sure what to say. I guess leave a review/comment if you feel so inclined! Thanks!**

 

**~Jackie!**

**Next Time, On Building Colors!**

 

* * *

 

Violet: I can’t exactly control my semblances **.**

Ruby: I want to prove I deserve to be here.

Ozpin: You will find your partner for the next four years… today.

Violet: If I can help it, I can save it!

√9 = 3 Wildshot Forest

Violet: Now! Let’s start the experiment!

Build Driver: **THE WILDSHOT SKY HIGH FLY!**


	3. √9 = 3 Wildshot Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam begins, and Violet finds herself without a partner! Will she be able to beat a grimm many times her size, or will the story end short?!

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

**Kamen Rider Build!**

**_I keep my ideals with me._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her. _

 

**_Time to pay for all of my mistakes,_ **

**_That I made without an ounce of shame._ **

**_I moved on and threw my life away._ **

**_Thank God I got out while I could,_ **

**_I nearly gave it all away to_ **

**_an unknown and empty fate._ **

**_Dead eyes that know_ **

**_the price that I paid._ **

**_And if they could only_ **

**_just focus on today,_ **

**_Maybe they’ll shine!_ **

 

_ Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora’s Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand. _

 

**_A brand new life, but I_ **

**_still feel left behind,_ **

**_Every day there’s something_ **

**_off, is this what I wanted?_ **

 

_ She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half. _

 

**_Is this a game? ‘Cause nobody_ **

**_else is quite the same!_ **

**_The possibilities have opened up. Ah._ **

 

_ Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora’s Box flies in between her. _

 

**_Dreaming! My mind rewinds_ **

**_I just can’t fill the_ **

**_hole, inside of my heart_ **

**_So let’s get out, escape_ **

**_from the dark of the night!_ **

 

_ The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him. _

 

**_The future unknown seems to_ **

**_twist and distort itself unless_ **

**_we look straight forward._ **

**_I’m sick of lying to myself got_ **

**_to stand up straight and fight!_ **

 

_ The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in. _

 

**_I keep my ideals with me, each time_ **

**_‘Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,_ **

**_the fuel that we need to light the fire_ **

 

_ She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her. _

 

**_Gongs are ringing out now._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead. _

 

* * *

 

Violet woke up with a satisfying yawn. She not only managed to get a goodnight’s sleep, but finish the gift for Ruby. She held the small blue box in her hand, placing it into her backpack as she got up from the small bed mat that was provided for her. Hearing a small papery rustle as she got up, she saw a sticky note put on her arm.

‘Woke up early and took Yang to get food. Blake said she’ll wait for you. Ruby!’ She read the note, looking back at the wall where Blake was already dressed, and reading her book from last night. Violet nodded to herself, picking up her bag with satisfied huff. Blake noticed the waking hero, giving her a wave which was returned in kind. Moving off to the bathroom so she could change, she walked in on the middle of a conversation.

“OOOH, what if I make a sloth noise! Wait, what does a sloth sound like? Do they sound loud and bold, or are they like super quiet?” An excited orange haired girl chattered as she brushed her teeth alongside what looked like the most tired boy she had ever seen. Violet merely walked by, paying no mind to them, as she found an empty stall to change in.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, Blake tossed herself off the wall as Violet exited the bathroom. Which is when something dawned on Blake. ‘Does she not have any armored clothes?’ Violet had walked out of the room, wearing a tan overcoat, and purple striped shirt, ripped jeans, and her signature mismatch colored shoes. Glancing her over, Blake came to the conclusion that no, Violet, the daughter of two of the most famous huntresses in recent history, did not wear any armored clothing. The material she wore was thin, and any sort of extra padding or chainmail sewn in would’ve shown.

She payed it no mind though, if Violet chose to dress like this then that was her choice. Blake merely walked over to greet her, as she placed an interesting belt upon herself. Blake had never seen anything like it, the black body and silver plate, red handle to the side. “What’s that?” She asked rather bluntly, Violet looking at her in an expression one could call devilish glee.

“You shall see if we run into each other during the exam, my dear compatriot! For now though, I suggest we catch up with my sisters. After all, we can’t miss breakfast in such an important day right?” Violet snarkily replied, acting coy as to keep from revealing something big too early. Blake merely glanced at the belt again, before deciding it mustn't be that important, before following Violet to the cafeteria.

While the two managed to have breakfast, the red and yellow sisters eluded them once again. Figuring they must be getting ready for the exams, Violet told Blake to meet up with them while she headed to the cliff. What awaited her there was an interesting sight, to say the least. There in front of her eyes, was what appeared to be Weiss cackling like an evil genius next to a gladiatorial looking girl.

Walking onto the empty spot next to the two, Weiss shot her a glare as her laughing came to a hault. “Oh, it’s you. Why are you here already, shouldn’t you be getting your stuff from the lockers?” She spoke with an obvious venom in her tone. Violet was about to snap back, but she took a moment to calm herself before replying.

“I’ve already gotten ready for today, besides I’m sure my sisters would prefer to have a little time to work on their gear before coming up here.” She replied back, giving a smile. She outstretched a hand, Weiss looking at her in confusion. “I’m sure must probably hate my guts after what happened yesterday, but just know that I’m just a little overprotective of Ruby is all. We may be a year and a half apart in age, but she still has a lot to learn and I’m trying to help her with that.”

Weiss merely huffed, accepting the hand for a moment, before returning hers. “I don’t know where you got the assumption that I would hate you from… But seeing as you and her took responsibility for what happened yesterday, it’s only fair I return the feelings.” She crossed her arms as she looked away from Violet.

“Besides, I understand what it’s like to be protected by your sister at times.” She mumbled to herself, as Violet stood forward facing the cliff. Which is when spotted it, and began to approach it.

At the very edge of the cliff, stabilised underneath with a mass of support beams, was a statue she was only told about by her uncle and father. Displayed in red and blue metals, two figures stood proudly. Both of them held onto the same weapon in the middle, a small anchor which had been combined with a bow pointing downwards, pointing at the plaque on the base. On the left, the red figure sported large rabbit ears, and wore a suit which bore resemblance to the animal. In her other hand she held a sword with four panels inscribed upon it. On the right, the figure in blue sported an outfit akin to a tank, holding within her hands a small gatling gun. In between the two figures stood the most prominent feature though. In a small container, made of the strongest material, with only a few viewpoints, stood a box of red, blue, and green. Slots adorned the box as it glowed with a great energy.

Looking upon the plaque, Violets mood dropped as she read it aloud. “The famed hero huntresses, Scarlet ‘RabRab’ Rabbina and Azure ‘TanTan’ Taanka. Saved countless lives from the day of crashing, but gave their lives. Here they will continue to watch over Pandora’s Box, and the future Hunters for all time.” Violet could feel a surge of emotions course through her, when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ms. Goodwitch from the time before, adjusting her glasses.

“I admit, I had not known them for a long time, being a new teacher at the school myself during the time… But these two were some of the kindest people I had ever met. I’m sure they would be proud of the young woman you have grown to be.” She spoke, her toneless voice seeming to calm Violet. The girl nodded as she headed back to where she stood, Glynda watching her go as her superior walked over.

“I never you to be a softie Glynda.” He chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. Glynda merely adjusted her glasses again before replying. “It’s not a matter of softness. It’s a matter of helping her prepare. She wouldn’t able to focus if she kept having to think about them and the box, now could she?” She added in, walking over to the now completed mass of students, as Ozpin looked at the statue. Pandora’s Box glowed with a soft purple lighted as he watched, before moving to join his fellow professor.

“Now I am sure you have heard the rumours, and before I begin explaining the rules, let me make the foggy area become clear. All of you will be put into teams, but you have no choice in the matter of who it is.” Ozpin spoke calm and clearly, a majority of students gasping in response. Violet looked to her side, where Weiss looked like every single plan she had was shattered. The girl next to her looked fiercely down the line, which Violet followed all the way to see the scraggly blonde she had met yesterday. ‘Why would she be focused on Jaune?’

“When you have landed in the forest, you and your partners goal is to find an artifact hidden in an abandoned temple on the far side of the forest. Retrieve the artifact and return to the cliff.” Ozpin sipped on his coffee as suddenly a loud clank was heard to Violet’s left. Suddenly a student was in the air. Quickly pulling out a pair of bottles she shook them rapidly, before opening and placing them into her driver.

 

**“WHALE! JET! BEST MATCH!”**

 

She got into a ready position, as the line got shorter and shorter. The girl in gladiator attire flew off, and soon Weiss having drawn a rapier was next. Then.

 

**CLANK.**

 

Violet suddenly felt a lack of ground beneath her as she went flying through the air. Placing her hand on the crank, she spun it rapidly as she was slammed into her armor.

 

**“WHALEJET! YEAH~!”**

 

The blues of the armors clamped down, as she began to glide through the air. Finding a small clearing, she changed her angle of descent as she dove down towards the ground. Flipping herself around, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, as she took out the bottles. Looking around her, she saw no students around for partnerships. Deciding her best action would be to keep moving, she walked off deep into the woods, hoping to find her way eventually.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Violet had passed another tree, and still saw no traces of other students. She figured it would only be a matter of time, but half an hour was way too long at this point. Pulling out her scroll, she placed the yellow bottle inside and hopped on top of it, hoping to accelerate her chances of getting out.

She wished she could just hop to the top of the trees, or break through them without needing Build, but she sighed as she thought of the last time she tried using her semblances. ‘It’s not like I can control them anyways. They’re not mine anyways… They belong to my moms.’ She continued along her path, until she saw yet another clearing. There she found Yang and Blake fighting off a couple Ursai. Deciding she would cut in, she summoned the Drill Crusher from her driver.

Yang threw a punch. Then another. And another, and another, and another. She didn’t care how broken she made this Ursa. It cut her hair, she might as well play with it a little before ending it. Just as she was about to deliver another hit, the ursa suddenly had a hole through its middle. The grimm slowly dissipating, the two girls were in shock as Violet stood on the Boarding Builder, smiling proudly as she placed the drill on her shoulders.

“You stole my kill!” yang complained, Violet’s smile suddenly dropping. “Sure, if by kill you mean torture victim. I noticed one of your strands on my zoom over here. Nice to see you again Blake.” She retorted back, giving a small wave at the end.

“Where’s your partner?” Blake asked in response to the hello, noticing the girl was by herself. Violet shook her head, hovering on over to opposite side of the clearing. “Don’t have one, I think I might be an unlikely variable.” She replied, the other two following behind her. Moving past the trees and bushes, the three came upon a small ruined building, pedestals shadowed in the ruins with figures on each of them. Making their way over, Yang grabbed one instinctually, showing it off to Blake.

“Hey look! A cute little pony!” She giggled, the girl in black just giving back a smirk. Violet however noticed something past the ruins. Hovering past the building, she saw a pedestal by its lonesome. Yellow gas seethed out of it, as upon it layed a small chess piece, encrusted in diamond. Grabbing the piece, she felt her muscles tense when she smelled the gas.

Quickly dragging out an empty bottle, she opened it as the gas seemed to flow into it, but soon the yellow had changed to a purple. The gas continued to flow until the bottle just seemed to close itself. A small clink seemed to stop the gas, as Violet examined the bottle. It had become greyed and metallic, small circles etched all along its surface. Violet went to look closer, when suddenly her ears were met by the screams of fear.

“A girl is in trouble!” She turned around quickly, placing the piece and bottle inside of her jacket. She zoomed off back to the temple where she was met with a large commotion. Ruby and Yang were staring at the orange headed girl from earlier, Yang’s eyes having turned red, Blake looked at the sky where a Nevermore was being stabbed by a screaming Weiss, Jaune was in a tree, and the gladiator and tired boy were panting heavily.

Then the sound of a sword being pulled grabbed her attention as Weiss began to fall to the ground. Zooming the Builder, she launched herself off of the ruins, grabbing Weiss in midair descent, while a blur of blonde fell to the ground beside her. Landing safely on the ground, she placed Weiss down before seeing yet another confusing sight. A giant Deathstalker had approached the group, and Ruby ha decided to rush it. The Nevermore overhead launched a few feathers, causing Ruby to be caught along it.

About to rush over and help, she was beaten by Weiss, who had managed to create an ice barrier that stopped the then attacking Deathstalker. Floating on over to the rest of the group, she was met by Yang a cheerily stated. “Cool, Violet’s back! Now we won’t die alone!”

“Now’s not the time for jokes Yang.” Violet stated bluntly, as Ruby and Weiss walked over to meet with the rest of them. Ruby whispered something over with Weiss, and the two nodded their heads. Ruby helped Jaune up from the ground and walked with him into the ruins. As they grabbed their respective pieces, three loud loud noises erupted from behind them.

The Deathstalker had erupted from the ice, and let out a terrifying screech, followed by the Nevermore. But a new addition is what scared the teens the most. Out of the woods, came a loud terrifying roar. Trees crashed quickly and violently, as out of the forest erupted another giant grimm.

Planting its paws firmly on the ground, the mane of the beast blew in the winds. It’s red eyes tracked the movement of every being on the field. The mask of its face glowed red as it let out another huge roar.

“An Aslan…. We need to move, now.” Ruby let out, looking at the cliff beyond the ruins. As she was about to move, she was interrupted by her sister. “But what about the grimm, how do we deal with them?”

Ruby looked down for a second, before looking back in pride. “Nothing. Our goal isn’t about taking down grimm, it’s taking these pieces and retreating. I said I would prove myself with Crescent Rose, but I’ll prove myself with my brain instead.” She replied back as the others merely nodded along. As she beckoned them to follow her, Yang and Violet could only look in pride at their little sister.

“Man, when did you get so cool Ruby?” Violet asked herself, as she followed along on her board.

* * *

 

They had been running for ten minutes now, but it was to no avail. The grimm were still able to keep up with them, and the group had found their way into another set of ruins. “Well great, now what? There’s no way we can focus on getting up when those things are here!” Jaune shouted in desperation, as they stood in the middle of the Bridge.

Violet looked at their group, and back at the grimm. She closed her eyes, and began to think. ‘We’re all rookie hunters in training and have had little experience with larger grimm… Deathstalkers and Nevermore are slower than most grimm though, so perhaps four man teams could take care of them in time. Yet…’

She looked a the huge lion grimm which had led the pack. Their eyes seemed to meet for a moment, and the two glared intensely at each other. Violet sighed, looking down the sides of the ruin. She looked back at the grimm and gave a disappointed smile. “This sucks man…”

She began to float faster and faster towards the Aslan, the group behind shouting for her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?/VIOLET WAIT!/IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!”

Violet merely smirked, changing the Drill Crusher to its blaster mode. Firing a few shots at the lion, she shouted at the others. “I can distract the Aslan! You all try and figure out how to finish off these other tw-” But her words were stopped by a sudden paw to her entire being. 

Strapped to her machine, she and the Builder went careening over the cliff, as everyone else could only watch in shock.

“VIOLET!!”

* * *

 

The wind was crushing. The machine had already shrunk back into her hands, as she flew further and further down into the valley that was sure to be her doom. She sighed as she pulled out two more bottles. Orange and Grey lights shone upon her as the sun's light cleared through them. She still remembers the first she used this form, as the words of Ms. Goodwitch echoed in her mind. Shaking the bottles furiously, she remembers much more vividly, equations flowing past her body.

* * *

 

_ Violet stood at the edge of the cliff as Taiyang and Yang stood behind her. Ruby was stuck on an ever shrinking ridge, crying out for help as she held on for her life. Turning the crank rapidly, she jumped downwards zooming to Ruby. _

_ Eclipsed by a shadow of huge wings, Ruby looked up to see a hand outstretched to her. She took the hand as she was slowly brought upwards. _

 

_ “I’m sure they would be proud of the young woman you have grown up to be.” _

* * *

 

She thrusted the bottles into her driver, for a moment her eyes flashing to match the colors of the bottles as their lights moved past them.

 

**“HAWK! GATLING! BEST MATCH!”**

 

Violet shifted her body mid flight as she grew closer and closer to the bottom. She cranked the handle rapidly as the tubes formed around her. The smoke and armor clapped in great heat as she began to smile.

 

“HENSHIN!”

* * *

 

It had been minutes, no time to grieve at any potential loss. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had finally managed to take care of the Nevermore, while Jaune, and the three unknowns had slain the Deathstalker. Yet, the Aslan merely watched its fellow grimm be killed, before letting out a fierce roar once again, slamming a paw on the ground.

The teens watched as it prepared to charge forth. Yet the roar was interrupted by the sounds of a belt Yang and Ruby knew all too well.

 

**“ARE YOU READY?!”**

 

A blur of orange and gunmetal grey erupted from the cliff as a large span of wings shadowed over the Aslan. Everyone stared as the armored form of Violet flapped its large wings, staring menacingly at the grimm.

 

**“THE WILD SKYSHOT GUNNINGMAN! HAWKGATLING! YEAH~!”**

 

The teens stared in awe as Violet swooped down and kicked the Aslan, sending it sliding back a few yards. She looked back at the teens, and underneath her helmet smiled. “ **All of you get to higher ground! I’ll take care of Simba here!** ” She shouted facing the large monster. She brought her hand to her belts plate, thoughts of wanting to know more of how her mother’s would’ve fought this beast, a weapon bursted forth.

 

**“HAWKGATLINGER!”**

 

Brandishing the gun, she fired upon the Aslan. She swooped fast and hard, moving to its sides as she continued her barrage. Spinning the barrel three times, she fired once more, three solid holograph hawks erupting outwards and flying straight through the side of the monster.

 

**“THIRTY!”**

 

The gun shouted out, as the hawks that flew inwards suddenly exploded into a cloud of bullets. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled a bit, before sending a huge roar at Violet. She folded her wings in and dropped, before spreading them out and flying underneath the aslan. Delivering a series of punches to the beast, it held no defense for it could not reach her underneath itself. Cranking the handle of her driver once more, the two became ensnared in large swirling vortex, which began to lift the grimm.

Its paws swayed for footing, but it never came as Violet flew above it, spinning the barrel of the gun.

 

**“TEN. TWENTY. THIRTY. FOURTY. FIFTY. SIXTY. SEVENTY. EIGHTY. NINETY. ONE~ HUNDRED!”**

 

The gun counted higher and higher, as Violet grew closer and closer to the top of the vortex. There she began to swirl herself in flight, creating a small tornado. Aiming at the grimm, she announced solely to herself, “Let’s end your final experiment!”

 

**“FULL BULLETS!”**

 

She pulled the triggers of the gun once more, and more than a hundred hawks burst out of the gun, each one slashing its way into the Aslan and exploding into a hundred bullets as they impacted. The grimm was being torn to shreds, but the last sight it saw was not its own exploding body. But the fast approaching fist of grey about punch through its head.

Violet flew straight through the monster, swooping down onto the ground in victory as it’s remains turned to dust around her. Turning around, she saw each of the teens standing on the cliff, staring in awe at the accomplishment she had just achieved. Violet merely gave them all a thumbs up, before spreading her wings to take flight once more.

* * *

 

It was after the announcement ceremony, and the naming of the teams, and Violet could not be prouder. Her little sister, was the leader of her own team! Yet she couldn’t celebrate yet, because she was stuck inside of Ozpin’s office for a meeting.

The professor smiled at her, and handed her a small piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it was her class schedule, as well as her dorm number. Yet where it would list her team name, it was an empty spot.

“Due to an unfortunate miscount, I’m afraid you won’t be joining any teams.” He explained as he took a sip of coffee. He placed his mug down and displayed an image of a single student in front of Beacon. “However, you will instead be listed as a wild card of sorts. Any time team specific activities are issued, you will be allowed to choose a team at your leisure. As long as they are first years such as yourself of course. Yet when it comes time for first year missions, you will be participating in the third years internship program.” He continued with the explanation, giving benefits out and any negatives were so minor they were hardly noticeable.

Violet nodded, and shortly afterwards she was told to return to her room and begin unpacking. She had a weekend to prepare for her classes, and she was given an unusual dorm. From what she remembered of the explanation, single student listings meant that a student would have to be given a much different state of dorm.

Upon entering the room, she figured out why. It was essentially an apartment! There was a small kitchen in the back, and the first sight upon entry was a small living quarters. A couch and a few chairs adorned the walls, and the control for a Scroll Brand Television lay on a table besides the couch. Moving forward in she found not only her own bedroom, but an entirely separate restroom as well!

Throwing her bag into her room, she jumped onto her bed and pulled out her scroll. Texting something to Ruby, she only had to wait a few minutes before there was a knock on her door. Getting back up she approached the door and opened it up, revealing the entirety of Team RWBY.

“Woah~! You get an apartment!!” Ruby cheered as she rushed through the living quarters. Yang automatically took to the couch, Blake following suit, while Weiss merely took one of the chairs. Yang looked at Violet, before popping the question. “You said you had a surprise for Ruby?”

Violet merely nodded, grabbing Ruby by the hood of her cloak as she zoomed by. Ruby was caught off guard for a moment, before a small blue box was presented to her face. Taking it into her hands, she opened it up and out of the box came flying a metallic blue dragon.

Ruby’s face instantly lit up as the dragon flew around her, it’s roars of happy music filling everybody’s ears. She looked at Violet and asked, “Does this mean?”

“Well, I still need to build a second driver, but for now the Cross-Z dragon is all yours.” Violet answered back as she leaned against the wall of her dorm. Ruby giggled happily as she cheered to herself. “I’m gonna be a Kamen Rider just like Violet!”

Blake looked at the aforementioned girl with a puzzling look. “Kamen Rider? You mean like the old heroes from the great war? The same ones who inspired the naming rule?” Violet nodded as she propped herself off of the wall. Pulling out her driver, she stared at it as she replied.

“All my life I’ve lived by the motto that if I can reach it, I can save it. DadTai started calling me Kamen Rider when I first transformed, and afterwards I called myself by the title and my own name.” 

“So what, you’re Kamen Rider Violet?” Weiss asked in a scoffing tone, as Ruby giggled.

“No, Weiss. Violet is…”

 

**“Kamen Rider Build.”**

 

* * *

 

**Hoo boy! I know this one is shorter than the others, but that’s because we had a sole focus on Violet this time. But here’s the entrance exam, and it seems Violet will be taking a solo route. I’m sure most of you also noticed something that will affect the story when we reach not only the end of Volume One, but also something that affects the end of Volume 2! I don’t have much more to say other than, stay tuned! And always, if you feel like leaving a comment or review than go right ahead!**

 

**Jackie!**

**Next Time on Building Colors!**

 

**Violet: I have no idea why you’re acting so rude when you and Ruby were getting along just fine the other day.**

**Weiss: I shouldn’t have to play second fiddle to someone who doesn’t know how to lead!**

**Ruby: I only want to make her happy.**

**Weiss: If you’re gonna stand in my way, then I have no choice but to combat you!**

**4 by 4 is still 4 Badge, Burden, Battle!**

**Build Driver: THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER!**


	4. 4/1 still = 4 Badge, Burden, Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss becomes very upset suddenly, and insults Violet in a major way. How will the two handle this spat, and why are card games important?

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

**Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 

**_I keep my ideals with me._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her. _

 

**_Time to pay for all of my mistakes,_ **

**_That I made without an ounce of shame._ **

**_I moved on and threw my life away._ **

**_Thank God I got out while I could,_ **

**_I nearly gave it all away to_ **

**_an unknown and empty fate._ **

**_Dead eyes that know_ **

**_the price that I paid._ **

**_And if they could only_ **

**_just focus on today,_ **

**_Maybe they’ll shine!_ **

 

_ Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora’s Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand. _

 

**_A brand new life, but I_ **

**_still feel left behind,_ **

**_Every day there’s something_ **

**_off, is this what I wanted?_ **

 

_ She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half. _

 

**_Is this a game? ‘Cause nobody_ **

**_else is quite the same!_ **

**_The possibilities have opened up. Ah._ **

 

_ Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora’s Box flies in between her. _

 

**_Dreaming! My mind rewinds_ **

**_I just can’t fill the_ **

**_hole, inside of my heart_ **

**_So let’s get out, escape_ **

**_from the dark of the night!_ **

 

_ The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him. _

 

**_The future unknown seems to_ **

**_twist and distort itself unless_ **

**_we look straight forward._ **

**_I’m sick of lying to myself got_ **

**_to stand up straight and fight!_ **

 

_ The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in. _

 

**_I keep my ideals with me, each time_ **

**_‘Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,_ **

**_the fuel that we need to light the fire_ **

 

_ She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her. _

 

**_Gongs are ringing out now._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead. _

* * *

 

Violet had been in Port’s class for a good ten minutes, first one in to be honest. She didn’t want to be late to any of her classes on her first day, but perhaps it was still a bit early for her to appear. She had been in the room by herself, sans her Professor who had just been going over some papers, before teams started flowing into the room. Yet she couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of Team RWBY.

Soon enough she was joined by Team JNPR, the cheerful four taking seats behind her. “Hey Violet!” Jaune greeted her cheerfully as he sat next the gladiator girl, Pyrrah, who just so happened to be his partner. “Yo, Knightboy.” Violet greeted back with a grin.

“Oh my gosh you would believe how late we almost were!” The orange headed girl, Nora, let out excitedly, as the tired teen, Ren, nodded alongside. “We were like super tired last night and that’s understandable because we all did some training and we were at it all day since we wanted to be prepared for combat class later and-” A calm hand was placed over Nora’s mouth as she suddenly stopped speaking. Ren merely sighed before speaking himself. “Turns out all of our clocks were just running fast. We woke up with plenty of time to spare. Though I can’t say the same about Team RWBY.”

Violet looked at the boy in confusion for a moment. “What do you me-” And before she could let out another word, a tumblecloud of four people barreled into the class, followed seconds after by the bell to begin class. “Oh. Nevermind then.”

“Good morning class! I am Professor Port, and I shall be your teacher of Grimm Studies! Now, who would like to tell me why this is important? I SHALL! For you see...!”

* * *

 

It had been thirty minutes since the story? Lecture? Speaking. Since the speaking had began, and Violet was half convinced that her teacher was addicted to the sound of his own voice. She still payed attention to it, because who knows maybe it would make good bedtime stories one day down the line, but she was perplexed to see the sight next to her most of all.

Yang looked like her entire soul was sucked out of her body, Blake was just reading a book, but Ruby and Weiss were… How could she describe it? Ruby was a relaxed autumn breeze, and Weiss was that winter blizzard just about to destroy all of the leaves with its storm. She had only managed to hear the last bit of Port’s question, before Weiss shot her hand up.

“I believe I have those qualities sir!” She spoke in her proudest voice, Violet noticing the rather tight grip on the scroll in her hands.

“Oho! A volunteer! Well young madame, please get prepared as I bring out the example specimen!” Port bellowed with a hearty laugh as Weiss got up to leave.

Violet could only watch in curiosity as the heiress walked away, her grip seeming to get tighter. She debated in her head whether or not if this was something she should get involved with in her head, but decided in the end to wait and see what would happen. After all, it couldn’t hurt anyone to let things play out themselves.

Weiss was getting hurt. A lot. The boarbatusk grimm was just not going down easy, and Weiss kept attacking it in anger, sometimes not even aiming for the weak spot. Violet looked to her side to see Ruby cheering, and trying to give strategies to her partner. Honestly it made her proud to see her sister having so much fun.

Yet, she instantly got red flags when Weiss shot Ruby a glare only matched by that of a Medusa. Violet finally made up her mind as she watched Weiss deliver the finishing blow to the grimm.

‘I’m getting involved with this. Something's definitely up, and if it isn’t taken care of, something can and most likely will explode.’ She thought to herself, grabbing her stuff as the bell rang for the next period.

Violet glanced at her schedule and saw that it was a free period. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity to see if she could help. Maybe they could talk out her frustrations over some tea? They do have three hours after all.

‘I could make green, or chamomille… Oh, maybe I could…’

Before she even finished her thought, she turned into the worst conversation point ever, of all time. “...I deserve better.” Weiss huffed as she turned to walk away from Ruby. “Ozpin made a mistake.” And with that the heiress walked off, leaving a sad and dejected Ruby alone. Violet could only just make out the soft quiet sounds, but they were sounds she was familiar with. Ruby was crying.

‘Murder her. With her own weapon.’ Violet thought as she stealthily chased after Weiss, unaware of the aforementioned headmaster appearing next to her sister.

* * *

 

Weiss stood among one of the many balconies at Beacon watching the birds fly through the trees, gripping her scroll tightly, when she heard the approach of loud angry footsteps. “Yang, you’re not very sneaky you kn-” Weiss turned to face a sight that somehow surprised her.

Violet, super kind genius Kamen Rider, had a look in her eyes that said only one word. Rage. She approached Weiss with a fire in her step, and her heart. Stopping merely feet before Weiss, who opened her mouth to speak, before being interrupted by the angry tone of Violet’s voice.

“We need to talk,  **now** .” She spoke, emphasizing her last word by pointing at a nearby bench. The heiress merely scoffed as she looked at the angry inventor. “And why would I do that? It’s not like anything happened between us, I already apologized for the first day.”

“Because your being an asshole, and I want to help you get past this. What happened to the Weiss from initiation that was apparently willing to help my sister execute a strategy and pass their entrance exam?” Violet spoke, crossing her arms as she waited for a reply.

“Because I will not take the passenger seat to someone who doesn’t know how to lead. All she’s done so far is act childish and immature! Why should I have to deal with a leader who doesn’t even know when I’m trying to focus!” Weiss retorted, stepping forward a bit closer to Violet as if to emphasize her own point.

“It’s literally the first day of classes, and you’re judging her just because of a few mistakes she’s made?! What kinda backwards nonsense is that?!”

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to some woods living ruffian, who doesn’t even know her own parents!” Weiss slapped her mouth shut with both of her hands, as Violet stepped back, her eyes widening. Her face turned from shock, to sadness, and finally anger as she turned to walk away.

“Wait Violet, I-” Violet stopped her with just a raise of her hand, as she continued walking. “Meet me in the training arena after classes today. We have shit to work through now.” Was all she said as she continued on her way.

Weiss simply held her scroll in hand tighter, the device vibrating with the tale of a new message. Holding up her scroll, Weiss saw the picture of her next to a slightly older woman, both of them smiling. Giving out a sigh, she put it back into her pocket, before turning to look at the sky once more.

“I’m sorry… Winter…”

* * *

 

As soon as classes for the day were over, Professor Peach letting Violet out a bit later since she had questions over her driver being the weapons teacher and all, the rider set out for the training hall, driver already on and anger in her heart. There she found Weiss in an outfit most unusual for her. She was wearing a white short sleeve hoodie, and training shorts, her rapier weapon attached to a small buckle on her hip. She watched as Violet, who still wore her uniform, quickly approached the building.

Not even offering a hello, Violet scanned her scroll against the door, opening it as Weiss simply slid hers against the door frame, logging herself in as well. As the two made their way to a dueling arena, Weiss could only watch in silence as she saw Violet move in a disturbingly unhappy way.

Entering one of the small domes, she watched as Violet made her way to the opposite side, Weiss staying on the other. Here it was Violet spoke to her for the first time since her mistake. “One round, aura depletion or arena out. Victor gets to do one thing without rejection to the loser, safe for all only.” She spoke, as she took out a purple and yellow pair of bottles, shaking them and placing them into the driver.

 

**“NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!”**

 

Weiss nodded, drawing her weapon from her side, Violet responding with the spinning of her driver’s handle. And with one last crank, she pointed at Weiss, the familiar snapping tubes flowing with the usual multicolored liquids.

 

**“ARE YOU READY?”**

 

“Fight!” She yelled out, the tubes clamping down as the two girls charged at each other. In a flash of light, Weiss stabbed forward, but was met with a large piece of paper in place of her opponent. Which is when the rest of the driver called out.

 

**“THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC!”**

 

And from above came a ever so slight sound of a sword being drawn. Weiss quickly turned her attention upwards, but it was too late. Build in her purple and yellow clad form slashed downwards, cutting Weiss’ aura down quite a bit. The heiress stumbled backwards, finally getting a good look at her opponent's weapon.

Similar in appearance to one of the swords the statue outside wielded, Build’s held comic panels along it, painted on purple and yellow like her form. Brandishing the weapon, Build turned it like a dagger in her hand, once more charging at Weiss.

 

**“4 PANEL NINPO SWORD!”**

 

Slashing once, twice, thrice, Build managed to land a blow on Weiss, despite her best attempts at blocking. As if hesitating for a moment, Build bounded herself backwards, as she watched Weiss move. Focusing on her suits HUD, she pulled up footage that Ruby sent her from the entrance exam. Weiss of now compared to then was… Angry, sloppy, and unrefined. Her movements were less precise, and filled with more strength.

The heiress steeled herself, as she sent herself flying with her semblance, a gravity gliff sending her flying towards Build. Thrusting her rapier forward, she managed to knick Violets armor, but Build stopped her advancement with a solid kick to the side. Bringing her sword forth, she pressed down on a trigger, which made the panels of the sword begin to glow.

 

**“CLO-FIR-WIND JUTSU!”**

 

The sword began to emit the sounds of pencil scribbles, as Build changed its position once more, aiming the tip of the blade at Weiss. Bracing herself, Weiss brought up her weapon to block, unprepared for Build to run forward, before bounding over her form. Pressing down on the trigger once more, the sword let out a huge gust of wind, knocking Weiss back a bit. Acting quick, she placed down a glyph, stopping just a few feet short of the edge of the arena.

Weiss readied her barrel, but Build was quicker. Throwing her weapon to the side, Build cranked her driver before charging at the Heiress in a last attack. Jumping upon a line that formed alongside her, she stretched her legs out as she traveled along the line. As it came to a curve, trapping Weiss within it, Build tucked her left leg in before delivering a devastating roundhouse kick into Weiss, sending her out of bounds.

As the buzzer rang out, Weiss tumbled on the floor. Stopping as soon as she could, she looked up at the health board to find a result she was devastated by. Weiss was already at half of her aura, while Violet still had almost a full bar. Landing on the floor, Violet took out the bottles, walking over to Weiss, who was in the process of slamming her fist onto the floor.

“A rematch, I demand a rematch!” She shouted at her, as Violet merely crouched down to her level. Offering her hand out, she found it was quickly taken as she helped the heiress to her feet. “No can do, it was one round only, and I won. Though I was surprised that you weren't able to handle a hazard level of three point five… Perhaps I should try and tone it down more next time?” She asked herself, looking off in the distance in wonderment, shaking her head to focus.

“Getting off task here, I won which means I get you to do anything I want. And the thing I want most right now is for you to come with me to my dorm so we can talk over a nice relaxing…”

* * *

 

“Card game?” Weiss asked as she shuffled a deck in her hands, Violet doing the same opposite of her. The inventor nodded in response, pulling five cards off of the top of her deck, Weiss doing the same in response.

“I’m used to my own sisters going through problems they have a hard time talking about, so we usually play games to help keep parts of our minds occupied, while the rest talks. It’s comforting. I figured you would like this one like me, since a majority of it relies on strategy and math skills. Yang and Ruby prefer Sorcery, but there’s a calm and cool factor of Fight Creatures to me.” Violet explained, placing a card on the floor in front of her. She looked at Weiss, and gave her a smile. “So, tell me what’s on your mind? Why are you trying to get stronger all of a sudden? It’s making you sloppy.”

Weiss looked at her in shock, a blush of embarrassment growing on her face. “I, I would never be so, as to say, I wo-” Violet cut her off, by taking a card from the top of her deck and placing it in her hand. “Game first, talking second.” 

“In that case, I have no choice but to combat you.” Weiss spoke, placing a few of her own cards down. The one struck out to her the most, being a girl with azure eyes and white hair, similar to her own. She looked out of the card, a small snow white dragon behind her. Minutes passed before either of them spoke, new card being used and taken away, but the girl in azure eyes stayed for the longest time. And then Weiss spoke again.

“I got a message from my older sister… Winter…” Violet looked up from her hand of cards as she saw Weiss place a card down, one with an older woman than the one Weiss had been vigilant to keep on her field. They looked similar, but they very clearly still different. “She had told me she was proud of me for getting into Beacon. I told we had already had our entrance exam, and when she had asked how it went…”

“You told her you weren’t made leader of your team.” Violet finished, placing down her own card, dragging it back and forth as another of Weiss’ cards went away. The heiress nodded, as she placed another card down. “I’ve always looked up to Winter. She was the only one who saw me as a person, instead of a tool used to make the company stronger. Having to see her only say the words ‘I’m glad you passed’ felt like I just betrayed her. What do I do, to make her see I’ll be be okay? Maybe if I were team leader…”

Violet sighed in response, pulling out a card from her pocket, taking two cards and putting them above each other, and placing one down on top of them. Dragging it back and forth, the card with the older woman was taken away, as Weiss looked in surprise. “I’m only a couple months behind Yang in age, but I’m also a year and a half older than Ruby. So I know what it’s like on both ends, and I’ll tell you now, that your older sister, could not be prouder of you than she is now.”

Weiss looked at the rider for a moment, before looking down at the girl she had played on her first turn. “You not only made it into one of the most prestigious hunting academies on Remnant, but you also helped a prodigal student of fifteen years of age, take down a Nevermore. Her little sister did that! Not her, you!” Violet let out in a sort of proxy pride, looking at Weiss with a big toothy smile on her face. “The only way she wouldn’t be proud of you, is if she saw how you had been treating your leader.”

Weiss looked at her card in shame, before she looked at Violet in determination. “Then, by just doing what makes myself and others happy…”, She drew a card from behind her, getting rid of the azure eyed girl, putting down a purple card with the picture of two warriors in red and white armor, “By that I can be someone my sister is proud of?” She dragged the card back and forth, getting rid of Violet’s card, and winning their game. Weiss looked in surprise as Violet offered her a hand. She shook it quickly and softly before the two returned their hands to themselves.

“She’s already proud of you, you just feel out what you want her to be proud of. By doing that, I guarantee that when you speak next, she’ll have a goofy smile on her face.” Violet nodded. Weiss looked at the the other girl in happiness, before pulling out her scroll and opening its camera. “Do you mind if I take a picture with you? I want her to see that… That I’m doing okay.” Violet nodded as her fellow classmate, her friend turned around and took a picture of them and the cards that they were playing with just moments ago.

Getting up, Violet walked her back to her teams dorm, as the sun outside had begun to set. Stopping short of the door, Weiss turned to look at Violet. “Violet, would it be okay, if…. If we were to play that again someday? I would like to think of some new strategies soon, and see if that can result in a quicker win.” Violet nodded, as she gave Weiss a deck of cards.

“Consider it a gift. Make it yours, and challenge me whenever. I’m gonna head back to my dorm now and get some dinner, I’m famished after that match. Later Weiss!” Violet told her, before turning to walk back. Weiss smiled, using her scroll to open her teams dorm, before walking in on Ruby sleeping in front of a mass of textbooks at their teams desk.

Letting out a sigh, Weiss pulled out her scroll and took a picture of her partner, before sending it to Violet. Putting it away, she walked over to Ruby and proceeded to ask her what coffee she liked.

* * *

 

A stern looking woman in white stood, overlooking the white snow filled fields of Atlas, before a vibration and tone alerted her to a message on her scroll. Opening it, she found a sight for tired eyes. There, here little sister sat next to a girl of red and blue, a card game before them as they both let off big smiles and peace signs. Quickly typing back a reply, she put her scroll away, and looked back out into the distance.

“I’m happy for you… Weiss…”

* * *

 

**OMAKE:**

Weiss threw another card down, proclaiming in great pride, “B*ue E*es W*ite D*agon!” Violet looked at her in fear, placing her hand down. “Weiss you can’t say that! We already have enough crossover madness here, besides we have an image of knockoff items to uphold! Try another name.

“Azure Eyed Snow Dragon?”

“Perfect!”

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than I wanted, but I hope it was worth the wait! Bet you thought the battle part came from the NinninComic fight, but nope~! Card games! Now, I doubt this will ever come up again, but in this stories canon, NinninComic is the same form Violet would use to fight her sisters when they were moody too! So bit of familiarity there! Now I heard some talk about Violet being a bit overpowered last chap, and I wanna say that will be explained in future chapters. Hazard Levels are still very much a thing here, but because of the nature of Arua’s and they such, they’ve been taken to a stronger degree.**

 

**As always, review and comment if you want!**

**-Jackie!**

* * *

 

**Next Time, on Building Colors:**

 

**Ruby: We have to plan her birthday!**

**Yang: Violet can’t know it’s her birthday, not after what happened with Stalk.**

**Violet: Man this sap smells good.**

**?: Why waste your time with protecting people, my bad, half people?**

**Nora: BREAK HIS LEGS!**

**Rules of the 5 Birthday Busting**

**Violet: I’m sure Jaune can handle his own problems.**


	5. Rules Of The 5 Birthday Busting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday, An Old Foe, And The Glimpse Into Strength

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

**Kamen Rider Build!**

**_I keep my ideals with me._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her. _

 

**_Time to pay for all of my mistakes,_ **

**_That I made without an ounce of shame._ **

**_I moved on and threw my life away._ **

**_Thank God I got out while I could,_ **

**_I nearly gave it all away to_ **

**_an unknown and empty fate._ **

**_Dead eyes that know_ **

**_the price that I paid._ **

**_And if they could only_ **

**_just focus on today,_ **

**_Maybe they’ll shine!_ **

 

_ Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora’s Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand. _

 

**_A brand new life, but I_ **

**_still feel left behind,_ **

**_Every day there’s something_ **

**_off, is this what I wanted?_ **

 

_ She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile. _

 

**_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half. _

 

**_Is this a game? ‘Cause nobody_ **

**_else is quite the same!_ **

**_The possibilities have opened up. Ah._ **

 

_ Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora’s Box flies in between her. _

 

**_Dreaming! My mind rewinds_ **

**_I just can’t fill the_ **

**_hole, inside of my heart_ **

**_So let’s get out, escape_ **

**_from the dark of the night!_ **

 

_ The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him. _

 

**_The future unknown seems to_ **

**_twist and distort itself unless_ **

**_we look straight forward._ **

**_I’m sick of lying to myself got_ **

**_to stand up straight and fight!_ **

 

_ The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in. _

 

**_I keep my ideals with me, each time_ **

**_‘Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,_ **

**_the fuel that we need to light the fire_ **

 

_ She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her. _

 

**_Gongs are ringing out now._ **

**_My fate is mine!_ **

 

_ Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead. _

* * *

 

Violet stretched herself awake, as she saw birds flying outside her bedroom window. Giving her head a light scratch, she got out of bed, taking a look at a calendar beside said piece of furniture. Grabbing a marker, she crossed out another day, taking a look further down the week, she remembered the heads up from the day before.

On Monday, her and a group of freshman would be going to Forever Fall so they could collect sap samples. Imagining taking home some of those saps, she licked her lips in hunger, realizing she should get breakfast. Quickly walking to her closet to grab clothes for a quick shower, she wondered if her sisters would be upset if she grabbed a small thing on her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 

Slamming down a rather hefty box onto the cafeteria table, Ruby gave a large huff of relief, as her teammates of WB and those of JNPR looked at her in confusion. Yang just seemed to take this as a normal occurrence, and just gave her little sister a smile.

“Uhm, Ruby what is that?” Jaune peeped up in curiosity, as Ruby put her arms to her side in pride. “This my dear friend, is Violet’s birthday present! Her birthday is coming up soon, and I wanted to make sure all of this money I saved for her other birthdays wouldn’t go to waste.” She huffed out in pride, sticking her chest out a little.

“Why would you save money from her birthdays? Isn’t the point to get the person a gift?” Weiss pointed out in her usual bluntness, pulling out her deck of cards as she began to shuffle them. Ruby and Yang exchanged a look of worry, before Yang pulled herself closer to the table, nudging her head to Ruby, who in turn grabbed the heavy box and left. “Violet… Has a hard time accepting her birthday. Not since Stalk sho-” Yang stopped short, closing her mouth mid-word. Looking off to the side, she closed her eyes as she remembered the scene...

* * *

 

_ Violet stood, in armored, the eyes of her helmet shattered as she looked at the man in red cobra armor laugh in hysterics. Blood covered her face as she panted heavily, standing before Ruby and Yang, both of whom were in tattered clothes and burned party hats. They stood over an unconscious Qrow, who was covered in cuts. _

 

_ Violet let out a great scream as she thrust a small red box into her driver. And then it was all purple from there. _

 

_ “-ng...yang…Yang...” _

* * *

 

_ “ _ YANG!” The blonde brawler was snapped out of her thoughts as her mismatched sister clapped her hands in front of her face. Dressed in a white and blue work out tee, and black yoga shorts, sporting her usual red and blue shoes, leaning onto the table, Violet gave her a small smile. “Geez, I know you can get lost in thought like everybody else, but it’s never this bad~! What were you thinking about, huh?”

Yang shook her head, replying back with a half serious smile on her face. “Oh, it was nothing~. Just thinking about the field trip in a couple days! I know it’s only Saturday, but just wanna be ready! Hahaha!” Yang replied quickly, as Violet merely shrugged her arms before sitting down at the table. From there the usual team antics begin, as Yang makes a terrible pun, everybody groans, and they talk about studies and other things.

“Oh Weiss, how has your collection been getting. You said you found some good cards after those few weeks you’ve had tha-” “OW!” Violet being cut off, looked off at the source of the pained noise. Before everyone in the cafeteria, the brutes known as team CRDL were surrounding one of their upperclassmen, a faunus by the name Velvet Scarletina, where their team leader Cardin Winchester was tugging at her ears.

“Ugh, I can’t believe that jerk would do such a thing. Someone should really teach him a lesson.” Yang remarked as she turned away from the scene. Violet slammed her hands on the table, as she shot up and walked away from the group. Yang just raised and lowered her eyebrows as if to say she knew this was going to happen. “YEAH, BREAK HIS LEGS!” Nora cheered as Violet moved to intercept.

“Yo, Asshair!” She called out, causing Cardin to loosen his grip as he watched the girl approach. Loosen enough so, that Velvet was able to slip out of his grasp. Slipping past, the eyes of the two girls met for a moment, before she moved further away. “Aw, what’d you go and do that for? We were only having a bit of fun~.” Cardin mocked as he shrugged innocently.

“You were being assholes is what you were. I’ll excuse it this one time, but if I see it again, I won’t hesitate to make fools of you all.” Violet retorted calmly and sternly, as she faced the young man in anger. All Cardin did was chuckle, as he thrust his hands down. “Oho, man… That was funny girly. Your messed up eyes are almost as hilarious as that freaks ears. I guess I’m just not seeing the point in protecting people like that… Oh my bad, half people.”

Violet let out the most disgruntled sigh she could muster, pulling out a small grey and clear bottle, with the image of a watch on top of it. Yang from the table could see it, and widened her eyes. Turning to look at her friends, she let out a small warning. “Whatever you’re eating swallow and keep it down. Things are about to get weird.” Everyone looked at her in confusion, when they then heard Violet shaking the bottle. Eyes gazing back to her, she turned the cap and…

Cardin’s laughter slowed, but it still continued. Violet looked all around her and came up with a plan in little to no time. Scratching her head, her hair spiked up as she gave a goofy smile. “Looks like I have the winning formula calculated!” Keeping the bottle in hand she moved.

Grabbing a cream pie slice from Ren, she walked back to Cardin tossing it in air before it slowly moved in air towards his face. Taking an apple from Russel’s hands and shoving it into Dove’s mouth, she also grabbed Cardin’s arm and raised it to where his elbow was just before the fruit. Taking Doves current spoon full of potatoes, she angled it to where it would slap Sky in the face. Lastly, she grabbed a nearby bottle of mustard, squirted it’s contents into Sky’s mouth, and squished his face which was currently taking aim at Russel.

As her movements began to slow, the effect of the bottle catching up to her, she closed its cap, and proceeded to watch her masterpiece unfold. The pie hit Cardin in the face, who in turn elbowed an apple into Dove’s mouth, who then slapped Sky with potatoes, which ended in mustard flying out of his mouth and onto Russel’s face and shirt.

As the entire cafeteria watched the events unfold, they all began laughing. Yang could only wince before joining in on the fun as well, followed by Team JNPR. Weiss merely huffed, despite the then present smirk on her face growing by the second, while in mild surprise and amusement Blake couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene herself.

Wiping the pie off of his face, the last thing Cardin Winchester saw that day before leaving, was yet another pie being thrown into his face. Dove, being the only one not blinded, grabbed his teammates and took them out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria continued in laughter for a few moments, before going back to its usual murmurs.

As Violet took back her seat at the table, she merely gave out a gasp of relief as the other just stared at her in awe. “You seemed to last a lot longer this time! Did you raise your hazard level recently?” Yang asked her, as Violet just scratched her head. “Mmmm, nah. I just haven’t used Watch in a while. Wish it didn’t have that pesky time limit, then I could do just about anything, but I guess 6 seconds or so my time isn’t so bad.”

“Wait, Hazard Level? What’s that?” Jaune brought out another question, as Weiss nodded her head in agreement. “This is rather out of place for me, but somehow I’m just as curious as Jaune about this thing. I believe you mentioned it back when we had our match?”

* * *

 

Violet merely placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes. “Sorry guys, can’t give away all my secrets~. Not yet at least, but I will say that it’s like a booster.” Was all she said, before Ruby made her way back to the table. After discussing what had just happen, Violet only explaining it as ‘she threw a pie in Cardin’s face’, and leaving it at that, the groups went their separate ways.

“So, how are we doing this?” Weiss asked, as her and the rest of RWBY made their way back to their dorms. Her teammates looked at her confusion, before their brave and courageous leader replied, “Doing what?”

“Well obviously, you and Yang are planning a surprise party for Violet to help her get past whatever happened on the last Birthday you celebrated of hers. I wanna know how we can help.” The heiress explained, catching the sisters off guard with how accurate she was. “I owe her anyways, so I should at least do this for her.”

“What would you owe her for?” The two sisters asked simultaneously, the heiress growing a flustered blush in response. She crossed arms and let out a huff before answering. “Well, she helped me realize how much of a dunce I was being to you all. Since then, we’ve been talking and playing in bouts of entertainment.” The two who had proposed the question nodded their heads in response, when Blake popped forward with her book, and responded with her own answer.

“Weiss see’s Violet as a sister figure, and as such wants to spoil her because she helped her get over whatever that thing with her scroll was.” She put out, causing Weiss’ blush to grow further, and the two sisters to reply with an extended “Oh”. Unfolding her arms, the heiress walked as fast as she could away from her group, all the while giving the loudest and longest groan she could muster.

* * *

 

The weekend passed by quickly, and soon the students were inside of the red leaved woods of Forever Fall, and the day of Violet’s birthday. Walking through, Professor Goodwitch offered some last words of advice. “Remember, once you get one jar, you pass. If you decide to collect anymore, then that is yours to collect. Careful of Rapier Wasps, they are attracted to the sap in the trees.” The group of students nodded, as they each went a seperate way.

Teams RWBY and NPR each went off towards an area of dense woods, Jaune having been dragged off somewhere by Cardin of all people. Violet watching this happen, contemplated between going after them. Deciding against it, she turned herself around and went to another area of the forest. “Jaune can take care of his own problems, he doesn’t need me to worry about him.”

Moving into a small clearing, Violet brought out the Drill Crusher and stabbed it into a tree. Letting the sap pour into the jar she held, whistled a little, making small comments every once in a while to herself. “Man, this sap smells really good. Like fresh pancakes in the morning…” She remarked as the jar filled itself to the top. Closing it in with a lid, she placed the bottle into her pocket as she made her way back to the main area.

But as she entered the meet up point, she found herself alone, not even another student in sight. “Professor Goodwitch? I got the sam..p...le.” She dragged her sentence as she noticed the worst sign. A trail of cyan ooze, moving into the forest. Running over to the ooze, she placed her fingers into it and dragged a piece out. Moving it around, she let it drop to the ground as she quickly got up.

No words, no noise, she ran after the ooze, not caring for what danger could be ahead.

Violet ran as fast as she could, stopping short when she began to hear hissing. Hiding behind a tree, she peeked out behind its bark, where her eyes became wide. There in a small hidden away clearing, entrapped with lines and lines of web like rope, sat Goodwitch and a good majority of other students. Thankfully, nobody she directly knew was involved, but she still needed to save them. Overlooking the rest of her surroundings, the sight her eyes fell upon was horrifying.

There tying another layer of rope around the victims stood in blood red armor, a funnel for smoke popping out amongst his helmet, where his visor had lain the visage of a cobra. Wiring exploding out of his chest as he chuckled to himself.

**“Hehehe, not exactly the game I had hoped to find, but always good to find people to toy with…”** He spoke in his smooth yet gravely voice, as if he was created specifically to haunt a person's dreams. Violet turned back behind the tree, covering her mouth as she shook in fear.

Blood Stalk was here, and just kidnapped her class. The man who had forced her to… She shook her head. No, that part of her was gone, she hid the trigger away, so that no one could ever use it again. Turning to look at the group again, Stalk continued to tie ropes around, as he continued to chuckle to himself.

She had to make a choice now. She could leave, forget she saw anything and live as a coward. But to her, that was absolutely out of the question. How could she leave people when they were in trouble? It would make her no better than the madman tying them up.

Swallowing her fear, she placed her driver on her waist, and walked out from behind the tree. Taking one last gulp, her face grew into one of resolution as she called out to her fear. “Stalk!”

The armored man stopped tying, and focused in on the voice he heard. He let out a haughty, bone chilling laugh, as he walked calmly over to Violet.  **“Oh, my dear Pandora girl~! It has been too long! I wasn’t expecting you to be out in these woods so far from your tiny island, did you finally get bored there?”**

“I have a responsibility off of the island for now, but as of now my main responsibility is freeing them!” She pointed a thumb at the captured people, who were slowly beginning to stir awake. Blood Stalk let out another laugh.  **“Oh~ man! It’s been a while since I was in a fight! And one with you, nonetheless! This is going to be so enjoyable!”** The madman spoke pulling out a black blade similar in design to his suit. Dragging it across his chest, he added a scar to his cobra themed chestplate, a small hiss of the metal seeping out of it.

Violet pulled out her trusty Best Match, and shook the bottles furiously.

 

**“RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!”**

 

“I’m not the same girl from five years ago Stalk. I’ve gotten a lot stronger since then.” She remarked as she cranked the handle to her driver. Spinning it faster and faster, she let go as she charged in after her foe, the tubes slamming down upon her as she ran. Using her still summoned Drill Crusher, she cut the ropes as she ran by, freeing everybody.

 

**“ARE YOU READY? RABBITTANK! YEAH~!”**

 

Punching Stalk in his helmet, knocking him back a bit, and then she sent a kick towards his face as she punched her palms together. “It’s about time I went snake hunting!”

* * *

 

As Teams RWBY and JNPR moved back to base area, they continued to speak over their plans for the night. “So, now that Jaune finally stood up to that jerk, it means all of us can go to Violet’s party tonight!” Ruby cheered peppily, throwing a fist in the air for emphasis. As they continued onwards, a large mass of students ran past them, shouting to get their attention.

“RUN!/THAT COBRA GUY IS GONNA KILL US!/LEAVE VIOLET TO FIGHT SHE HAS THIS!”

As the group ran by, Yang and Ruby went into panic when they the words Cobra and Violet. “Yang, you don’t think that…” Ruby began, when her sister’s eyes quickly changed into a red coloration. “Ruby, we need to hurry! We have to save Violet!” Was all she said before she took off full sprint towards the source of students. Ruby following her sister managed to move forwards, leaving their friends behind.

“Wait! Ruby, Yang!” Weiss tried shouting after them, but the crowd was sweeping her, Blake, and JNPR away. As they watched their teammates escape into the distance, all they could do is watch as they move with the crowd. That, and wish for their safety.

* * *

 

Build sent out a stab, and Stalk jumped back to dodge, but was met in reply by a swift kick to the chest. Stalk punched Build, sending her back a few good feet. Build switched her weapon to its gun mode, and shot at Stalk managing a few good shots. Stalk slashed at her with his saber, leaving a scratch on the blue armor chest piece.

Staggering back, Violet pulled out the mysterious bottle from initiation. Shaking as hard as she could, she opened the bottle and placed it inside her weapon. Blood Stalk responding by bringing out a gun in similar appearance to his blade, placing a cobra themed bottle inside of it. As the two took aim at each other, Ruby and Yang arrived at the clearing to watch the final showdown.

The two armored warriors stared the other down, guns aimed at the other. And in a matter of seconds, the triggers were pulled.

 

**“VOLTECH BREAK!/STEAM BREAK!”**

 

A large cobra flew out of Stalks Weapon, charging at the rider, whose shot came out as a can, leaving trails of fizz behind. For a flash, Build gained white outlines along her armor as the shot flew forward. The two objects collided, but the can win out as it completely destroyed the cobra as it shot straight into Blood Stalk’s chest.

Going back by plenty of yards, the madman chuckled to himself, before speaking to his opponent.  **“Well, I’ll be! You raised your hazard level since we first met! I’d say it’s around four point two now, since you’ve been at this for years! Well, it’s been fun Pandora Girl, but I have places to be! Later~.”** Blood Stalk spoke as he sprayed a thick cloud of smoke over himself, disappearing from the woods.

Taking her bottles out, Violet crashed onto the ground beneath her. Panting heavily, she forced a smile into her face, throwing her fist into the air. “I’m never skipping Hazard training again… Can someone come pick me up? I think that punch gave me some exhaustion.”

Her sisters answering the call rushed over and carried their third in their arms, dragging her legs as she watched the leaves from the trees fall. “Please tell me we have cake at the dorms…. I think I’m ready for birthdays again…” She mused to herself, as she began to laugh wearily, her sisters joining in.

* * *

 

As Violet scanned her scroll against the door, she entered her room to find the lights off, her sisters just behind her, mile wide smiles on their faces. Flipping on her lights, teams JNPR and the two members unaccounted from RWBY popped out with a large “SURPRISE!”

Violet was taken aback for a second, but began to laugh as she walked into the room, greeting her friends with a hug. From there, Violet enjoyed a birthday of her own in over five years of not celebrating. Enjoying cake and opening presents.

Weiss had gotten her a lovely necklace with a bloodstone and moonstone mixed into each other as its key point. Blake got her a book about ninjas or something, saying something like she was finally old enough for something like this? Jaune got her some comic books based on stories of the Kamen Riders before her. Ren and Nora got her some sap from the forest, which was somehow lighter when the party was over.

And as people piled out of the room, Ruby and Yang gave her one last present. It was large, and wrapped in blue and red. Taking the box carefully, she opened it, and inside found inside an item she never thought she would see again. Inside was a large silver can, with clear eye like openings on its face.

“How did you-“ The two sisters shrugged, Yang taking the chance to speak. “Dad found it in the basement with your prototype Build Driver. Said he figured you could finish it while you were here.”

Giving her sisters one last hug, she thanked them out of the room, closing the door carefully. Pulling out the entrance bottle, she opened the can and placed it inside. The can began to glow with a vibrant light, as Violet smiled to herself.

“I think I can finish this now.”

* * *

 

**OMAKE:**

 

**“I’ve been wondering, Pandora girl, why is everyone around you super pretty? I mean, it’s so weird.”**

“We live in an anime dude, everyone is pretty here.”

* * *

 

**Alrighty! I decided to work as fast as I could on this chapter, since I felt bad for making all of you wait on the last one. Some actions may seem confusing right now, but I will explain them later so don’t worry! As always, comment and review as you please!**

 

**Jackie!**

* * *

 

**NEXT TIME ON Building Colors:**

 

**Violet: Why was Stalk in the forest in the first place?**

**Ruby: I need to be prepared if he comes back!**

**Weiss: Well the next ship doesn’t come until next week, so maybe we can watch you two train.**

**Violet & Ruby: HENSHIN!**

**12 by 2 is 6 Realize The Dragon**

**Build Driver: WAKE UP BURNING! / THE PUNCTUAL SEAFARER!**


End file.
